


【德哈Drarry】所谓八竿子打不着的爱情

by YunQingya_0121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lord Voldemort Death, M/M, merman harry potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQingya_0121/pseuds/YunQingya_0121
Summary: AU：人鱼；伏地魔已死亡
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旧文补档，与2018年5月出本并完售。

德拉科第一次见到活体人鱼，是在他进入霍格沃茨的第四年，一个安静但并不算美好的下午。  
彼时三强争霸赛的开展暂时让四个学院算是有了点儿的团结的样子——尽管斯莱特林有那么点儿不乐意勇士人选出在赫奇帕奇，但对他们而言，只要不出在隔壁格兰芬多，一切好说。  
赛事的持续意味着课程变得断断续续与突如其来的不适应，他看了眼坐在身侧正一边嫌弃南瓜汁没味道一边大口吃着碳烤牛排的克鲁姆，决定继续忍下去。  
下午没课，他在宿舍睡了一会儿后再闭不上眼睛，选择出去晃晃。  
于是他见到了哈利。  
彼时黑湖边只有海格一个人，德拉科坐在离黑湖稍微远一些的石头上，听混血半巨人有一阵没一阵的碎碎念听到耳朵都要长茧子的时候湖面“哗啦——”一声有了动静。水波从离他不远的位置一寸寸荡漾靠岸，飘零的几片叶子随波逐流地堆在或大或小的露出水面的石块边缘。  
一九九四年的冬天——准确来说是深秋，黑湖里的水依旧冷的让人不敢也不想接近，隔着老远感叹一番果然巨人皮糙肉厚不同寻常的德拉科第二次听到了湖中间传来的划水声。  
“——居然是哈利。”  
海格停止他漫无目的而又冗长的碎碎念，轻快地叫了一声。  
一旁冻得呼白气的马尔福家小少爷终于找回了自己的声音：”——哈利？”  
一条人鱼破开早就不平静的湖面，跃然于空中。再落下时漂亮的鱼尾有力地拍打着溅起一片四散的水花，最后以一个向后翻腾入水，再平静出水。  
“嗨，哈利。”海格向前走了两步，“今天很高兴吗，因为来了个新的小伙子？”  
水面仍然缓缓波动着，德拉科还沉浸在刚才那一瞬间的景象带来的震撼里。他很难形容阳光投射在鱼尾边缘上形成的一道优雅弧线时的美感，与书上所谓的铁灰色皮肤与布满各式各样斑点的人鱼不同，哈利实在太耀眼夺目。  
“跟他好好聊聊吧，马尔福。”海格吹着口哨走远了。  
德拉科小心翼翼地挪动着步子，注意不让自己踩到太过泥泞的地方。最后他坐在湖边一块半人高的大石头上，凝视着好奇地打量他的人鱼。  
“下午好，”他收起眼底同样好奇的情绪，选了个俗不可耐的开场白，“我叫德拉科·马尔福。”


	2. Chapter 2

这场谈话——算了不能这么正式，这场不期而遇对于德拉科而言是一种新奇的体验。毕竟你不能强求任何一个人在面对一条地位几乎等同于人鱼首领的人鱼时还能维持住自己的脸不出一丝裂缝，甚至这条人鱼还如此的漂亮。  
“哈利·波特。”  
“——波特？”  
“是，”人鱼略带羞涩地笑了笑，半长的墨色卷发有几缕垂到他胸前，从肩上蜿蜒而下一道水痕，“你是这所学校的学生吗？”  
德拉科只好忍下惊讶：“是。”  
“我只认识海格一个人，”哈利甩了甩尾巴，“现在有个新朋友了。”  
德拉科张了张口，发现自己根本没有所谓搭讪这一技能。毕竟从小到大都是朋友贴上他，开场白这种东西——没人教过他。  
“我——”他发现这是要冷场的节奏，于是问了个问题，“你不冷吗？”  
说完他就想打自己。  
大概是有着枝叶的遮掩，德拉科苍白肤色上泛起的明显红晕没让哈利瞧见多少。只听见人鱼笑了两声：“人鱼当然不怕冷。”  
“那你怕热吗？”  
“我没接触过多么温暖的水域，”哈利歪着脑袋想了想，“我生下来的时候是在温德米尔湖那边，自己来这里了。”  
德拉科在心里为这种极具冒险精神的特质念叨一句“格兰芬多”后，站起身活动两下几乎要被冻僵的小腿，枯枝烂叶在脚底下被踩的咔咔作响。哈利在水里动了一下，示意他上前一点。  
“你真好看。”人鱼笑得很开心。  
于是他脸上还未散去的红晕彻底遮不住了。  
“你也是，”德拉科很快“以眼还眼”，“书上说的人鱼都不长你这个样子。”  
“书上应该说的是黑湖底下那些尖嘴猴腮的人鱼吧，”哈利拨了拨头发，闷到水底几秒后才露出头来，“这话我也听海格说过。”  
德拉科有点不高兴，像极了小时候被别家小公子抢去万圣节本应送给他的南瓜或糖果般心里不舒服。他低头看着藏在袖中的指尖，才回答道：“他应该跟你说了很多吧？”  
“没有那么多，也就是这所学校而已。”哈利耸耸肩，“他平日有课要上，我很少白天出来，晚上又黑漆漆的看不见。”  
“你会魔法吗？”  
“会一点吧，跟你们那种的不太一样。”  
最后一堂课的下课铃响了起来，德拉科回头看了眼渐渐隐于暮色中的城堡，扭回头继续和人鱼谈天说地。  
那天下午他们说了很多，于哈利而言，德拉科补充了很多海格没有告诉他的故事——关于学院，关于霍格沃茨，关于魔法。  
“……后来神秘人死了，波特夫妇英勇就义。”德拉科说到这里放远了目光看着戈德里克山谷的方向，“所以听到你说自己和他们是一个姓，我会那么惊讶。”  
“我不认识他们，”疑惑也就是一瞬的事情，哈利坦白道，“或者说我只认识你和海格两个人类。”  
“他不算，”德拉科终于不高兴了，“他是混血半巨人。”  
“那就是你一个。”哈利似懂非懂道，“然后呢？”  
“然后过了很久吧，”德拉科继续说那段他根本没什么印象的历史，“英国才算太平下来，那时候整个大不列颠都是腥风血雨，我不知道残余的食死徒们是怎么被镇压下来的，等我有记忆的时候已经和平许多了。”  
他父亲卢修斯·马尔福是个食死徒，伏地魔突然倒台后他用了大笔财力买通魔法部免于阿兹卡班之刑——他并非斯内普那样是有邓布利多以人格做担保的双面间谍，审判结束后卢修斯提供了部分他所知道的正逃窜的食死徒的藏身窝点作为情报换个“污点证人”的名称，然后平安回到马尔福庄园，做他的家族生意。  
这段经历德拉科是朦朦胧胧知道一些的，纳西莎很少说，卢修斯干脆闭口不谈。  
——所以你要问他对食死徒的态度，德拉科也很复杂。  
“你恨他们吗？”哈利小心翼翼道，“我是说食死徒。”  
德拉科不假思索地点点头。  
“那不就得了，”哈利笑起来，“你还在纠结什么？”  
是啊，他还在纠结什么，德拉科突然茅塞顿开。  
他突然发现，一条名为哈利·波特的人鱼比布雷司那个有头无脑只会整天追小伙子的人靠谱多了。


	3. Chapter 3

“你说什么？”  
德拉科看着斯内普身前正升腾着袅袅白烟的黑漆漆的坩埚，想了想还是忍住将自家教父从坩埚跟前拖走的冲动，他没那个胆儿。  
斯内普见对方半晌不说话，扔下手里的月见草碎屑转头道：“怎么？”  
“也没什么事，”德拉科坐在茶几旁边，“就是我碰见了一条人鱼。”  
“人鱼？”斯内普将这个单词在脑海里过了两圈，“你什么时候跑去黑湖边了？”  
“前天，”德拉科细细端详了一下对面斯莱特林院长的神色，感觉并无生气的意味便大胆交代了，“前天下午没课。”  
斯内普挑挑眉毛，斯莱特林什么课表他自然一清二楚。  
“我以为你会——好好学习。”  
“不要，”德拉科头也不抬地拒绝，“人鱼有意思。”  
黑衣教父觉得自己需要写封信给某只金毛孔雀让他给自己儿子醒醒脑子。  
“之前让你看魔法生物绘本怎么没觉得人鱼比龙有意思？”  
“因为他是活的啊，教父。”德拉科提起哈利就如数家珍，“他还有名字呢，叫哈利·波特，从温德米尔湖来的。”  
“——波特？”  
“对，波特。”  
见着教子一脸“就知道你会是这种反应”的斯内普又觉得自己应该熬一锅味道奇怪的魔药给他灌下去。  
“那只波特长什么样？”  
“黑头发——”  
僵脸。  
“绿眼睛——”  
黑脸。  
德拉科觉得这位似乎有火山爆发的趋势，赶忙道：“不戴眼镜。”  
“废话，”斯内普从牙缝里挤出来单词，“人鱼不近视。”  
马尔福少爷决定闭嘴。

“喂，德拉科。”布雷司拉着潘西的手，转过头一副情意绵绵的样子，“潘西是我的舞伴了。”  
“我知道潘西是个姑娘但麻烦你换个语气跟我说话，”德拉科忍着抽他一顿的冲动，“而且我不缺舞伴，谢谢。”  
“可怜的小龙，”布雷司捂着心口，“痛心疾首”道，“没有姑娘——没有小伙子，嘤嘤嘤爸爸的小龙——”  
“Langlock.”*  
忽略潘西在一旁捂嘴幸灾乐祸的笑声，这世界还是很美好的。

“哈利，你会变成人形吗？”  
这是临近圣诞舞会的一个上午，从之前第一场比赛的结果来看霍格沃茨与德姆斯特朗打了个平手。鉴于还有两天就有可能进舞池丢人，他觉得自己需要做点儿什么准备。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“学校要举办圣诞舞会了，”德拉科清清嗓子，仰头望天，“我没有舞伴。”  
“学校里可爱的女孩子很多啊，”哈利将近日的所见所闻娓娓道来，“像格兰芬多学院的格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱小姐还有拉文克劳学院的洛夫古德小姐。”  
德拉科心脏一跳：“你怎么知道这些人的？”  
哈利无辜眨眼：“听他们说的。”  
德拉科觉得自己要把持不住形象了：“你和别的学生接触了？！”  
“没有，”哈利疑惑地看着他，“我只是露出水面透气的时候听到的，好像最后那个洛夫古德小姐已经有舞伴了。”  
德拉科抽抽嘴角，自动无视前两个压根儿就不能称为选项的选项。  
“所以我才问你能不能变成人形，”他看着哈利完全不在状态中的样子，“我想请你当舞伴。”  
“……德拉科。”  
哈利的脸红得像格兰芬多的象征红色一般。  
“嗯？”  
“我是男的。”  
马尔福少爷再次抬头望天企图掩饰自己内心的狂乱：“哦。”  
谈不下去了。  
总之这次会面进行到最后德拉科也没能套出哈利到底能不能变成人的答案，对于自己撩人鱼失败这个事实半点儿都不想正视。最后一个咒语清理了粘上泥土的黑袍子，于午饭前返回城堡。  
哈利在他离去后终于将烫了半个上午的脸放回冷水里降降温。

“德拉科，”圣诞舞会的前一晚，德拉科在宵禁前被哈利撞见光明正大地跑出城堡，“这会儿太晚了吧。”  
“才七点，怕什么。”德拉科满不在乎道，“斯内普教授巡夜，他不会扣我分的。”  
原来老蝙蝠偏心是真的，哈利腹诽道。“所以你找我干什么？”他摇了摇露出水面的半截鱼尾，“还没找到舞伴吗？”  
想起布雷司和诺特这两个最近无时无刻不在疯狂嘲笑他的同级生——尤其其中一个还是发小，德拉科就心如刀绞。然而斯莱特林不提倡暴力，德拉科对布雷司用锁舌封喉的次数太多导致斯内普都看不过去了。  
“谁让你动作慢，”彼时斯内普刚从校医院回来，见自己教子一副无精打采的样子狠狠批道，“第一个下午去见波特，第二个下午来见我？”  
“潘西怎么就被他捷足先登了呢……”德拉科气若游丝道。  
“格林格拉斯小姐呢？”  
“达芙妮答应了拉文克劳的一个男生……至于阿斯托利亚，还是算了吧。”  
哈利的疑问将德拉科从思绪里拖拽回来：“所以你真的没有舞伴了？”  
“算是吧，”德拉科迟疑道，“只是不想邀请她们。”  
“你想邀请谁？”  
德拉科从石头上坐起身，三两步走到湖边半湿半干的地上：“你啊。”  
“可是。”哈利向后游了一点，刚好坐到水上一个暗礁上，鱼尾缓缓拍着水面。  
“我不会化形啊。”

*注：锁舌封喉


	4. Chapter 4

马尔福少爷最终还是丢人了。  
而且对于他自己而言那是丢人丢到家了。  
他从地下一步步慢吞吞走到交谊厅门口时仍沉浸于自己三天前撩人鱼失败这个不争的事实，结果被一口一个“Holy shit”的罗恩·韦斯莱直接撞到扶手拐角，礼服长袍都没挡住硬砖棱一下扎进大腿的剧痛感。  
“韦斯莱！”他扶着墙站直身体，“你没长眼睛？！”  
“你走路不看路怪我咯？”  
“谁走路不看路？”德拉科狠狠瞪过去，“你沉迷你这百年难得一见的蕾丝花边小裙子说我走路不看路？”  
“蕾丝花边小裙子——”  
气急败坏怪叫起来的罗恩被身后的帕德玛拽了一下，才悻悻离去。  
德拉科看到对方背后的花纹愈发像自己形容的蕾丝花边小裙子，嗤笑一声走向舞厅的休息区。  
“你没请人？”布雷司递给他一杯香槟，环顾四周压低了声，“不是还有阿斯托利亚？”  
“要请你去请，”德拉科因落座时的钝痛“嘶——”了一声，“我和潘西跳舞。”  
“才不要，”布雷司如临大敌般迅速搂住自己身旁的短发少女，“你就坐着吧，至少酒还是可以喝的。”  
音乐响起后所有人都滑进了舞池，德拉科坐在角落里看了一圈，无所事事的只有对面角落的他教父、卢平以及布莱克堂舅——等等？！  
他是不是眼瞎了？  
那是他堂舅？  
那个对着霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授做出邀请动作的是他堂舅？  
那个开始跳男步的是他堂舅？  
这世界不正常，德拉科想。他堂舅怕是欠抽了，回去和妈妈交流交流才是硬道理。一股脑地将香槟灌进胃里并迅速吃完樱桃小蛋糕，抽着嘴角决定回去睡觉。  
“德拉科。”  
斯内普叫住他。  
马尔福少爷转过身子，努力保持优雅的笑容：“教父。”  
“你要回去？”  
“嗯，太无聊了。”  
斯内普了然地点点头，然后放人。德拉科最后瞥了眼旁边跳的难舍难分的两人，选择去黑湖边上找某人——某人鱼压压惊。

“你怎么出来了？”  
哈利正在水面上透气，城堡的方向传来隐隐约约的爵士乐声，见他过来游的离岸边稍近了些，然后一跃而出坐在暗礁上，疑惑道。  
“被吓到了。”  
哈利一挥手将石头变成石凳示意他坐下。  
这回是真被吓到了，马尔福少爷觉得自己可能命里与圣诞节犯冲。甩甩袍子坐下来，开始一场缺少瓜子的唠嗑。  
虽然西里斯和卢平的关系是半公开的没错，虽然他也差不多能确定一定以及肯定卢平是他堂舅母，但谁知道这两人今天怎么开始跳舞了啊！！！  
麻烦两位把持一下可以吗？！德拉科内心咆哮着，你们知道你们的行为对自己年仅十四岁的外甥产生了多大的伤害吗？！这心理阴影面积一般人算不出来了啊！！！  
“天文学教授是你舅舅？”哈利惊讶，“我没听你或者海格说过。”  
“我们才第四次见面。”德拉科苦着脸，“海格怎么会知道这种事情，不过你现在知道了。你怎么知道舅舅是天文学教授的的？”  
“猜的。”哈利拨着冰凉的湖水，“太好猜了，我见过卢平教授，还见过其他几位，就差布莱克教授了。”  
德拉科的肚子突然叫了一声。  
对面的人鱼摆出一副“爱莫能助”的样子，德拉科抬头望天，看着城堡上空闪亮亮的星星——天文学上星象图的绘制轨迹——回忆失败。  
“我要是能变成人就好了。”哈利有些遗憾道，“我想尝尝南瓜汁好不好喝。”  
“不好喝，”德拉科开启误导模式，“最好喝的是热可可。”  
“红酒牛排好吃吗？”  
“还行，但我喜欢碳烤。”  
“那炸鸡翅呢？”  
“太油了，烤的才有滋味。”  
“我不想整天吃烤鱼，”哈利瞥了眼身下波光粼粼的湖面，里头是魔法生物或不是魔法生物的鱼各式各样让他尝了个遍，“欣克庞克与格林迪洛又不能吃。”  
马尔福少爷面无表情：“我饿着呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

“母亲。”  
德拉科将行李缩小缩小再缩小到能手提的程度，拉开自家改装劳斯莱斯的车门。  
“下午好，小龙。”纳西莎从前座转过头，“最近怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”德拉科慢吞吞道，想了想还是补充了一句，“堂舅和卢平教授相处地非常愉快。”  
纳西莎眯了眯眼，了然于心。  
除却漫长湿热的暑假，圣诞假期是每个霍格沃茨小巫师最期待的日子。德拉科在车上一边问清了父亲没来接他的缘由一边听母亲提起其他零零碎碎的事情，最后抵达马尔福庄园大门口时终于带着长出一口气的归属感将行李扔给家养小精灵去收拾。  
“你舅舅来了，”纳西莎忽然道，无视自己儿子瞬间震惊的脸庞，“你告诉我的事情想必他会更感兴趣。”  
也是，德拉科想道。关于“哈利·波特”这个名字，显然西里斯·布莱克对此的兴趣要比西弗勒斯·斯内普大多了。  
前来拜访的人当然不止西里斯一个，还有旁边已经在学校抬头不见低头见的莱姆斯·卢平。德拉科简单向两人打了声招呼便坐在茶几另一侧的沙发上，有一下没一下地拨弄着软垫上的金线流苏。  
“你可以现在说了，小龙。”纳西莎将红茶倒进杯中，“我也同样很有兴趣。”

舞会之夜是哈利与德拉科的第四次——也是他在误打误撞地进入霍格沃茨黑湖区域后与一位真正意义上的巫师在这一学期的最后一次会面。当晚告别前，德拉科面色纠结地问了他一个问题：“你会写字吗？”  
哈利一愣，这叫什么问题？  
“我当然会。”人鱼的神色不比对面的巫师少纠结半分，“不然我们怎么交谈？”  
“会说和会写是两回事，人鱼先生。”德拉科闷闷道，“我要放假了，圣诞假期。”  
“你尽管让猫头鹰送信好了，我能收到的。”  
“猫头鹰不会游泳。”德拉科见他随手一指将湖里的水生草木变成一卷羊皮纸，“你……”  
“我怎么了？”  
德拉科：“……你的变形术真不错。”  
他堂舅一定会喜欢的。  
再怎么难舍难分——其实也并没有，德拉科对于新事物的好奇总是比一般人的反射弧来的要长，宵禁的时间点很快到了，这次若不是斯内普来揪人估计马尔福少爷可能已经忘掉了原本改牢记于心的时间观念。  
“德拉科，”蛇院院长脸黑得像袍子，“你不是回去睡觉了吗？”  
“到宵禁了吗？”马尔福少爷迅速起身，“唔——那确实该回去了。”  
斯内普狠狠瞪过去。决定当晚就写信和水仙讨论讨论为什么她儿子不扔给布莱克那只蠢狗堂舅去管！！他是教父又不是保姆！！  
“晚安，哈利。”  
“晚安，德拉科。”在一旁目睹的人鱼迅速道，“回见，斯内普教授。”  
斯内普一口老血瞬间憋在喉咙里。

“他叫哈利，哈利·波特。”不出意外地看到对面一狼一狗瞪大的眼睛。  
“不对，”西里斯第一个反应过来，“詹姆斯那个时候还没有孩子呢，你有问过那条人鱼的年龄吗？”  
听到前半句话的卢平放下心，虽然话是这么说没错，但“波特”这个姓氏对魔法界而言意味着什么各人一清二楚。  
德拉科忽视心里因为这个问题而涌上来的不舒服。“没有，”他想了想，“人鱼的寿命应该很长吧？”  
“魔法生物的寿命不一定的，”卢平接过话，“有的很长，有的很短。大多数的平均寿命与巫师差不多。”  
德拉科放心了。  
“放你的心，外甥。”西里斯一下就猜到对面的表情变幻莫测的某人在想什么，“那么漂亮的人鱼绝不普通，看来开学了我要好好见见他。”  
“不普通什么，”德拉科转向自家堂舅，“寿命吗？”  
“黑湖里的那些人鱼其实很常见。英国魔法界有，欧洲其他国家的魔法界也有，寿命都不长，五六十岁就死掉了。”卢平思索着，“温德米尔湖那边很少有魔法生物出没——不代表没有，你可能撞上了一只罕见生物。”  
“人鱼……人鱼有家族吗？”  
“当然啦，大部分的水生魔法生物是有的。除了格林迪洛这种。”  
“卢平教授，”德拉科深吸一口气问出最后一个问题，“人鱼会化形吗？”

哈利的圣诞假期过得非常愉快。  
其实对于他而言有没有假期其实都一样，从温德米尔湖流域意外来到这里后他发现每天的娱乐活动从吃饭睡觉捉鱼变成了吃饭睡觉打格林迪洛以及与这里的人鱼同胞们亲切友好交谈。  
当然现在还多了一项。  
——字面意思。  
学校里清净了后哈利的日常生活就恢复成吃了睡睡了吃模式，每天躺在自己的石屋顶上百无聊赖地数着游过去的鱼，看哪个顺眼便命旁边的群居人鱼之一捉来烤了吃。  
马尔福家的猫头鹰在黑湖上空盘旋了足足十分钟才用它尖利的叫声将一大清早睡得死气沉沉的海格吵醒，混血半巨人揉着眼睛一把拽过还在空中飞呀飞的禽类动物后随手扔了一小块岩皮饼过去，开始对着湖水吹口哨。  
“我还以为是晚上呢，海格。”哈利从水底冒出来，“竟然是白天。”  
“这才假期开始第二天，哈利。”海格将信递过去，“圣诞快乐，我要继续去睡觉了。”  
德拉科的信里内容非常简单——其实哈利猜测更多原因是他根本不知道写什么，先是惯例的问候，然后是关于圣诞大餐的赘述，最后德拉科用非常礼貌的语气问了他一个比较私人的问题。  
关于他的年龄。  
于是提魔杖写信的哈利·人鱼·波特犯了难。  
倒不是说不方便告诉这个人，而是他的年龄确实很头疼。  
最后哈利还是半真半假甚至还带一点诗人气息地写了上去：“其实我已经活了很久了，但这么一想其实我也只活了五十多年。”  
哈利清楚地知道自己外表看上去与十几岁的少年一般大小，甚至因为“与世隔绝”太久的缘故带了一点初生的稚气感。但是他之前的每一天都千篇一律，过的很漫长很漫长。在进入霍格沃茨地界并与人类巫师交往后他才发现，原来日子可以是这样的。  
但半个世纪，也同样意味着一些不言而喻的东西。

德拉科问出困扰他已久的问题后卢修斯正好从壁炉里走出来，见到客厅里这么多人坐在一起的场面不禁挑了挑眉。  
“父亲。”德拉科站起身。  
卢修斯点点头，将公文包扔给一旁立着的家养小精灵。  
西里斯与自己的堂姐夫点点头后便选择告辞，德拉科在卢平接过小精灵手里的巫师长袍时不禁叫住对方：“卢平教授？”  
“关于这个问题，德拉科。”卢平眨了眨眼，“你应该知道的一点是，人鱼只分为能与不能化形这两种类别——而会或不会，显然不在后者的考虑范围内。”  
马尔福少爷盯着黑魔法防御术教授狡黠的笑，顿觉醍醐灌顶。  
“我不会化形”这句话，显然并非他当初所理解的那样。


	6. Chapter 6

“兄弟，”百无聊赖的布雷司戳了戳正在写信的德拉科，“你未婚妻来了。”  
“你未婚妻才来了。”德拉科头也不抬道，“骗谁呢？”  
“真没骗你——兄弟咱有话好好说——”  
德拉科收回抵在对方太阳穴的魔杖，道：“自己玩儿去，别烦我。”  
“德拉科少爷，布雷司少爷。”  
他的专属家养小精灵突然出现在房间里，德拉科手一抖在羊皮纸上点了两下，墨水在原本的字母上晕开。他转头没好气道：“什么事？”  
“夫人请两位小少爷下去，格林格拉斯一家前来拜访。”  
“达芙妮和阿斯托利亚真的来了？”布雷司惊奇道，“稀客呀。”  
小精灵点点头，德拉科面色纠结了一会儿，看看未写完就差点儿被毁的信又看看微微不安的小小，道：“走吧。”  
“我没骗你吧。”布雷司欠揍不已地道，“你未婚妻来了，我未婚妻也来了吧？”  
“……”  
“不就是一封信嘛，”布雷司拍拍好友的肩，“反正你也没写几行，回去揉了重写一样的。快说，你喜欢上谁了？”  
“什么喜欢不喜欢的？”德拉科上去就是一记肘击，“你想什么呢？怎么满脑子都是这些东西，好像你将韦斯莱追到手了一样？”  
布雷司附在他耳旁咕哝了两句，十分满意自己兄弟做出的吃惊表情。  
与格林格拉斯一家的谈话是极为尴尬的——此处特指德拉科与阿斯托利亚，布雷司和达芙妮各自有喜欢的人且对方心知肚明，两人见了面就直接到后院交换情报去了。于是此时此刻对于德拉科而言，就非常难捱了。  
“嗨，德拉科。”  
“……嗨。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“……圣诞快乐。”  
马尔福少爷第一次觉得回家过圣诞是他昏了头才做下的决定。纳西莎自顾自喝红茶，卢修斯则是带着另外一对夫妻参观庄园。  
为什么当初不带着哈利一起回来呢……  
脑洞越开越大，德拉科开始思索论如何将一条人鱼带回马尔福庄园的可行方案——首先要有足够的水（马尔福庄园有个人工湖），其次要有能让哈利住的地方（他的浴缸），最后还要有除了烤鱼以外的美味大餐。热可可、碳烤小羊排、烤鸡腿、生菜沙拉、鸡蛋火腿三文治这些哈利想吃的都要备全了——还有——  
“德拉科。”纳西莎见儿子低着头不知道在想什么，“德拉科，利亚在问你话。”  
“嗯？”德拉科回神，“什么？问我吗？”  
“……”  
这是纳西莎和利亚小姑娘的共同反应。  
送走了格林格拉斯一家与布雷司，德拉科回房后扯了一张新的羊皮纸上来文不加点地写着自己的怨念和思念，也不管对方能不能理解这些思绪，字迹洋洋洒洒地铺满一卷羊皮纸。最后一手撑着头，看着自己的信件不知不觉间笑起来。  
暑假就带只人鱼回来好了，就这么愉快地决定了！  
——另一个当事人的想法已经不在他考虑范围内了。

不论何时开学，第一周总是忙碌的。德拉科一边应付课业和作业一边漫不经心地关注着三强争霸赛的进展，当然，还有一些见面会。  
西里斯去的时候不忘拉上自家狼人，在冬日的午后三人踏着皑皑白雪向黑湖进发。德拉科等站在黑湖边上才后知后觉地发现自己并未提前通知人家有客来访。  
当然也不用通知了，哈利正坐在暗礁上晒太阳。见他到来欣喜地笑了一下，随即疑惑地看向身后的两位教授。  
“哈利，你知道的，西里斯是我堂舅。”德拉科一边犹豫答道一边惯性地往前走着，差点儿一脚踩进水里，“卢平教授是他的爱人。”  
哈利眨眨眼睛表示理解。  
西里斯盯着哈利好久好久以后才下了一个定论：“他真的跟詹姆斯和莉莉没有关系，虽然长得是有挺像。”  
“就是波特夫妇。”德拉科解释道，“西里斯和卢平教授是他们年轻时代的好友。”  
这句话显然勾起了人鱼的好奇心。在挥动魔杖施了个完美无缺的变形术后西里斯与卢平坐下来开始讲述过去的事情。而马尔福少爷非常悲惨地被晾到了一边。  
他实在是，对劫道四人组没有半点儿兴趣。这么一堆听下来他严重怀疑自己会在西里斯的带领下变成一个愚蠢莽撞的格兰芬多。西里斯鄙视他鄙视的眼神：“你要知道，外甥，如果没有我们，你在霍格沃茨的生活永远是千篇一律的。”  
“是啊，”德拉科反唇相讥，“千篇一律地被教授留堂到吃不了晚饭而低声下气地求家养小精灵？”  
一想到吃德拉科这才想起来自己在心里承诺过的某些事情，不过人家三位聊得这么欢乐自己还是不要插话了比较好……  
“德拉科。”哈利忽然叫住正在神游太虚的他，“你该回去吃饭了。”  
“……”  
铂金少爷悲痛起身，自己竟然被赶了！！  
“两位教授不一起去吗？错过晚饭就不好了。”  
突然心理平衡。  
当然啦，晚饭后选择去见一条人鱼而非回宿舍写作业，这在任何斯莱特林看来都是不可思议的。但这话谁也不敢和德拉科明说，或许除了布雷司——他在委婉地提出关于第二天上课要交变形学论文这个事实后被对方一魔杖揍出了寝室。  
变形学……德拉科盯着羊皮纸犯难，找堂舅还是找哈利，两个似乎都很靠谱但似乎前者能稍微多靠谱那么一丢丢……  
于是哈利在这个晚上邂逅了一段奇缘。  
虽然德拉科也没有明确指出他每天都会来找自己，但七八次见面下来，夕阳落下前坐在或者倚在暗礁上等人已经成了习惯。所以对于今晚独自玩水这个事实，他心里还是有点失落的。想到已经逝世的父母，他有些难过。  
“嗨。”  
一个空灵的，缥缈的女声。  
哈利还没转过头便听见远处传来一句叫喊：“卢娜！你在哪儿？！”  
远处的声音有点耳熟但一时分辨不出是谁，这一嗓子喊出来近处这位女巫是谁就太好猜了。哈利还在想究竟是装鸵鸟跳回去还是就这么待着，人已经循着足迹走过来了。  
“喔——”两位小女巫惊叹出声。  
“晚上好，”哈利转过身，动了动隐在水下的长长的鱼尾，“格兰杰小姐，洛夫古德小姐。”  
对面两位女巫瞪大了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

赫敏与卢娜用了好半天才搞清楚眼前这条人鱼是怎么知道自己姓名的。在正式交换了一下自我介绍后赫敏一甩头发坐在岸边的卵石上，道：“原来人鱼可以这么漂亮。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
哈利突然反应过来，从小到大被人夸过许多次，也只有德拉科说出“你也是”这句话是他才心跳加速过。  
当问到是否还认识别的巫师时哈利下意识摇了摇头。  
“一个人在水下住的话一定很孤单吧。”赫敏轻声道。  
“也还好，”哈利瞥了眼高耸入云的天文塔，“我觉得霍格沃茨很有意思。”  
一句话说的赫敏少女心更泛滥了。  
在给哈利·巫师界伪小白人鱼界真大佬·波特科普了一下三强争霸赛的由来与现状后，人鱼陷入了沉思。赫敏与卢娜见状只好挥手离去，哈利点点头算是回应。  
德拉科在翌日下午被西里斯按在自己办公室看着写完了作业才获得出去转转的允许。他一边嫌弃自己一边摸到厨房的入口，在一众家养小精灵的尖叫声中打包了一份食物带去黑湖。  
“德拉科。”哈利将三文治切成小块，一口一个地吃着，腮帮子鼓起来含混不清道。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃。”终于吃到人类食物的人鱼在心底感动得热泪盈眶，“第二场比赛要来了，你怎么这么悠闲？”  
“咦？”德拉科将空了的食盒放在一边，“你怎么知道第二场比赛要来了？”  
“听学生说的。”  
“我对三强争霸赛没有多大兴趣。”德拉科实话实说，“虽然全校的关注点都在这个比赛上。”  
“你会去看比赛吗？”  
“会。”  
哈利的眼睛似乎亮了一下，他想。  
顺便说一句，从那以后马尔福少爷成了霍格沃茨厨房常客。

“说说。”西里斯泡了壶红茶，将洗好的杯子摆在壶周围。  
“说什么？”  
“你和你那条小人鱼。”  
“……堂舅。”德拉科看着自己手里磨了还不到半英寸的变形学论文，一字一顿道，“他、不、是、我、的、小、人、鱼。”  
果不其然，西里斯看看桌上凌乱铺开的羊皮纸再抬抬下巴，那眼神明明白白写着“你就装吧装吧装吧看谁给你辅导变形学论文”。  
“好吧他是。”人在屋檐下不得不低头，“就没什么啊……难道我们之间会有什么吗？”  
“西里斯。”卢平在大狗口无遮拦地嚣张前出言警告。  
“不，莱姆斯你不懂。”西里斯无视掉卢平，“你还真是天真，外甥。”  
“……”  
“堂舅你懂吗？”  
“我当然懂我怎么可能不懂？”西里斯看着对面突然化身好奇乖宝宝的小蛇，拿起《中级变形术导论》，“现在，写你的变形学作业去。”  
“……”  
“不过德拉科，”卢平终于从已经翻看了十七八天的卷宗中移开视线，“我想这个你会十分感兴趣，波特家的溯源——”  
一大一小听到“波特”一姓瞬间扔下手头的课本。  
狼人将快要散架的书漂浮起来，一张插图正对着两人。  
“人鱼波特。”  
德拉科飞速上前抢过书，西里斯见他这副样子认命地叹口气将论文大纲写在另一张空白的羊皮纸上。  
“哈利没说错，波特家世代居住温德米尔湖流域，而且是最古老的人鱼家族之一。”德拉科将寥寥两三页纸翻完，“他们很少使用魔杖或法杖作为武器，更多的是日常……消……遣？”  
“有介绍怎么的诞生吗？”  
德拉科翻到下一页：“没有了，大概就是说了些他们的法术偏防御以及治疗，攻击类的不多，但也有几个很厉害的咒语，普通巫师无法抵挡。”  
“那你要小心了，德拉科。”西里斯用一种唯恐天下不乱的表情看看这个又看看那个，“别惹毛了他。”  
“在那之前我会说服他代替庞弗雷夫人给我做治疗的。”德拉科哼了一声，“哈利才不会攻击我。”  
“那我只好拭目以待了，外甥。”西里斯将写着大纲的羊皮纸扔过去，“现在，写你的论文。”  
“你上次说他活了多少岁？”  
德拉科停下羽毛笔：“五十多岁。”  
“那是挺长的，”西里斯将破破烂烂的卷宗扯过来，“怎么会没有呢……好歹听起来是个比较大的家族啊……”  
“我找个机会问问他好了。”德拉科靠上柔软的椅背，盯着旁边正缓缓移动的星轨仪，“不过我觉得他既然是一个人来的，也可能父母都去世了吧。”  
“那如果你要这么说，德拉科。”西里斯看着卷宗上绘制出的波特族徽，一条黑色长卷发人鱼被镌刻在盾牌上，左右交织着长矛与法杖，底下是“POTTER”六个字母，“他可能真的是最后一个波特。”  
德拉科看过去，西里斯仍一眨不眨地盯着羊皮纸。  
“从任何角度讲的，最后一个波特。”


	8. Chapter 8

天真冷。  
这是德拉科等坐在看台上的人的想法。  
整个学校似乎除了他都对三强争霸赛有着莫大的兴趣——这群人疯了，马尔福少爷在心里吐槽着。他倒不是因为怕死人还是怎样，霍格沃茨如今领先的状态是很令他有自豪感没错，但对于这种嘈杂的吵闹的环境，他向来是拒绝的。  
毕竟他自认是个慢性子。  
看台的吵闹声在塞德里克一头扎入水中时达到第一个峰值，最后随着芙蓉优雅的入水动作的结束而渐渐平息，只剩下窃窃私语之声。  
哈利在哪儿……他百无聊赖地想，又向教师看台瞥去，所有人皆是一副紧张不已的样子，连他平时笑嘻嘻的堂舅此刻也正一脸严肃地站在跳水台前防备万一。德拉科只得收回目光，盯着平静无波又暗涌重重的黑湖发呆。  
“你上哪儿去？”察觉到身边的布雷司发出奇怪的动静，德拉科不由低声将人叫住，“布雷司，你做什么？”  
“去找罗恩。”  
“胡闹啊你！”德拉科直接揪着领子给拽了回来，“让斯内普教授看见你是想去被罚给他擦魔药瓶子还是想去给费尔奇洗墙？”  
“你不无聊？”布雷司对这种“循规蹈矩”嗤之以鼻，翻了个极大的白眼，“反正现在也无事可做。”  
德拉科环视四周——格兰芬多在玩霹雳爆炸还是别的什么小玩意儿，韦斯莱双胞胎开始打擂下注了。拉文克劳在啃古籍，赫奇帕奇们做什么的都有。放眼望去只有斯莱特林们比较“乖”，什么也不干，就盯着湖。  
“那你是疯了还是傻了就这么出现在格兰芬多那群人里？”德拉科恨不得一掌扇过去，“坐着！”  
“我和韦斯莱双胞胎赌了二十个金加隆，你信吗？”布雷司也不恼，反手扔个炸弹回去，十分满意自家发小瞪大眼睛的模样，“二十个金加隆呢，我和罗恩押塞德里克，他们押了克鲁姆，不过这会儿——”布雷司冲看台另一侧那群上蹿下跳的狮子们抬了抬下巴，“韦斯莱双胞胎下的可就不一定是克鲁姆了。”  
——鸡蛋不能放在一个篮子里。  
德拉科大概是用了好几秒才消化完这个事实，二十个金加隆对于布雷司来说不算什么，然而顾及到罗恩显然是押了胜算大的塞德里克，这样下来两人平分一下也是赚了。  
这大概就是有钱任性的典型。马尔福少爷实在不想再多费口舌，反正又不是穿着校袍别着院徽，只要别太丢人他才懒得管，送死送给斯内普才是王道。  
于是目送布雷司的身影消失在人群中后，德拉科发现自己又无聊了。  
还没等他准备好以什么主题进行深入发呆时，人群骤然爆发出一阵欢呼，间或夹杂着怒吼与嘘声。德拉科将手边的望远镜架起来，这才看清是什么情况。  
塞德里克第一个出水了。  
怀里还抱着人质秋·张。  
二十个金加隆——不对，十个就这么到手了，还真是不费吹灰之力啊。马尔福少爷边看边面无表情地想着。很快西里斯将人拖上了岸并将大毛巾裹在浑身湿淋淋的塞德里克身上并随后如法炮制地照管了秋·张，找了个椅子坐在一边。  
这群人不至于这么沉不住气吧，他想。这还有一场比赛呢，最关键的一节还没来，这会儿说风就是雨又有什么意义。  
很快，克鲁姆也上岸了，怀里抱着赫敏·格兰杰。  
但德拉科的注意力显然不在这个异族人和麻瓜种身上，人群中逐渐开始骚动不安的气氛令他幡然醒悟水底下还有一个人，而这名小姐已经超时超过半小时了。  
正当教授们商量着准备派人下去查看时，水面终于有了动静。  
芙蓉·德拉库尔抱着她的妹妹加布丽像是被人抛上了岸，水面哗啦哗啦的拍打声与两位少女惊魂未定的表情相得益彰，似乎昭示了什么。  
德拉科心头猛然一跳。  
一条有着黑色半长卷发，靛青色的、泛着冷光的鱼尾，苍绿眼瞳的人鱼旋即浮出水面。

马尔福少爷有些懵。  
他甚至不比看台上其他学生更懵。  
当然了，他现在摸不清的在于为什么哈利会突然出现，而其他学生惊讶点都是怎么黑湖里会有这么漂亮的人鱼。  
德拉科仓促间往西里斯的方向扫了一眼，目光触及对方强作镇定的神色，瞬间又懂了什么。  
且不说西里斯，在座的所有教师——百分之百无一不接触过波特夫妇，看麦格教授的表情显然已将两者联系起来了。斯内普万年冰山脸心里早已惊涛骇浪，卢平这个知情者却也淡定不到哪儿去，西里斯刚想上前两步，又硬生生退了回去。  
德拉科将视线投向自己心心念念的人鱼身上，正巧哈利也看了过来。四目相接，一个神情复杂一个正想扬起唇角，却在接收到对方似乎并不那么愉悦的、甚至连惊讶都没有的表情时寂寂落了回去。  
尽快看不太清，但德拉科就是觉得，哈利怕是误会了。  
但这个时候一个样貌轮廓酷似詹姆斯·波特并几乎完全复制了莉莉·波特眼睛的人鱼，显然在一个由极少数人构成的小圈子里，掀起了轩然大波。


	9. Chapter 9

“其实你这样做有点鲁莽了。”  
西里斯托着下巴，坐在石头上，一人一人鱼大眼瞪小眼地“对峙”了好几分钟后，才斟酌着说了这么一句。  
“可我又不是詹姆斯和莉莉生的。”哈利的语气听上去有点不高兴，任谁被当做两个素不相识的人的替身或多或少都会有点儿不愉快，虽然他也能理解这群人对旧日好友或学生的情分所在——唔，或许还包括死敌？  
“我当然知道你不是詹姆斯和莉莉生的啦，你看我就分得很清楚。”西里斯开始哄小孩了，“但你长的那么像，对不对？麦格教授他们一定被吓到了。”  
整场最淡定的应该是邓布利多，白胡子老头看看这个看看那个还是没忘记正事，问了哈利关于三个选手的表现后开始酌情打分。结果等“所有人”如梦初醒之后才发现人鱼早就回水底下去了，连个招呼都不带打的。  
于是当晚德拉科拒绝参加斯莱特林的内部欢庆会，拖着赖在黑魔法防御术办公室不走的自家堂舅就往黑湖边跑去。  
“我没不开心。”德拉科望着对方转向自己的隐约还带着赌气与质问的视线，脑子里转了一圈发现根本不知道说什么，只好硬生生道，“我和西里斯一个想法，一开始你出来的时候我还是很惊讶的，可一看西里斯的表情我什么都懂了。”  
——甩锅啊甩锅。  
哈利这才眉开眼笑了，德拉科也不由自主地笑起来。  
旁边的卢平算是明白了西里斯为什么用了那句“你和你的小人鱼”，这种场景看着就和二十年前的他与西里斯一样——青涩又不知所以的恋爱前兆。  
“我们和麦格教授他们解释过了，说詹姆斯那个时候还没有孩子，所以这完全就是个巧合。”卢平温和道，“你不用太担心了，不会有什么别的人来打扰你。”  
“卢平教授。”哈利摇了摇尾巴，像是做了什么决定似的却又欲言又止，“我的父母，其实——”  
对面三个巫师正襟危坐。  
“——其实他们也叫詹姆斯和莉莉。”  
“……”  
西里斯颤颤巍巍地端起南瓜汁压惊。  
巧合，巧合。

第二场比赛的结果同样毫无悬念，但这阵风一过就接着无关痛痒了，所有人该上课上课该谈恋爱谈恋爱。德拉科自然维持着无事必去黑湖的习惯，至于西里斯掺和不掺和，那取决于卢平课多不多。  
这样一来他连斯内普的办公室都不怎么跑了，黑衣教授自然乐得清闲将“包袱”甩给死对头去管教，在他眼里西里斯被纳西莎训又不是一天两天了，不差这一时半会儿。  
“不，这不是这么变的。”西里斯检查着德拉科的变形学论文，“将动物变成静物哪有这么个道理，你还是没搞懂为什么一只老鼠会整个变成高脚杯。”  
“那为什么？”  
“变形是由内至外的——我是说这种活物变成静物的变形，你先改变的是他们的内部构造，血液、内脏、骨骼等等，最后才是外表。”西里斯停顿一下，“你变形的时候要匀速输送你给的魔力，迅速而不失层次。给的太快会有所疏漏，太慢你就完全变不到点上。”  
马尔福少爷听得云里雾里。  
西里斯叹口气，问道：“你魔杖是什么材质？”  
“山楂木，独角兽毛。”  
于是布莱克大少爷表示他真的爱莫能助了。在德拉科眼里变形学就是玄学中的玄学，他也只能学得和赫敏·格兰杰不分上下，至于詹姆斯与西里斯这种学神境界，怕是一时半会儿修炼不到了。  
“你想学阿尼玛格斯吗？”西里斯突然道。  
“想。”  
“暑假我教你，现在好好学基础课程。”  
德拉科转头接着改自己的论文作业，天文学教授办公室的大桌子上散着七零八落的参考书籍。  
“你说他有阿尼玛格斯吗？”  
“不存在的。”看着星象插画的西里斯头也不抬，“他本身就是个‘阿尼玛格斯’，你让他变哪儿去？”  
“可是他能变成人啊。”  
“古老的、或者说高等级血统的人鱼都可以变成人，哈利只是少部分之一，他为什么还不会这个技能你得去问他。”西里斯拍拍自己外甥的肩，“不过你现在别问，小心他打你。”  
高智商低情商的马尔福少爷决定遵循前辈教导。  
春天要来了啊。


	10. Chapter 10

一九九五年的春天像是被丘比特眷顾了般，校园里突然就涌出来一对又一对情侣。这个时候的德拉科还没意识到自己对哈利的态度已经在长辈眼里是朦朦胧胧的喜欢了，从未对他人有过的晚间日常倾（yue）诉（hui）只令他觉得哈利是他一个既重要又特殊的朋友。  
但是，但是嘛——人总是有差别的。  
十四五岁的少年最爱做的便是捉弄自己放在心尖上的人，以此引起对方的注意——此处特指布雷司。在跟踪尾随糖衣炮弹撒娇卖蠢等所有浑身解数用尽后罗恩依然对他不怎么待见的态度搞得扎比尼家小少爷很是烦恼，不得已（又双叒）去求助了达芙妮。  
然而——  
“你说什么？！”  
德拉科从床上一跃而起，血液一下没来得及流回大脑，又晕乎乎地躺了回去。  
“我没说错，你也没听错。”  
布雷司·双手捂脸·扎比尼靠在椅子上，形容枯槁目光呆滞，一副刚被某个荒郊野冢吓得不轻的样子。  
“她疯了吧……”德拉科喃喃着，“她绝对是疯了。”  
“臣……附议。”  
四月的最后一个周末。德拉科将用了一个冬天的围巾塞回衣柜里，带着变形学论文去找哈利。  
“达芙妮又是谁啊？”  
哈利坐在水边，吃着葡萄。  
“比我高两届的一个女生，格林格拉斯家大小姐。”德拉科停了羽毛笔，“我好像对你说过？”  
“你说过阿斯托利亚。”哈利往嘴里又塞了一颗葡萄，伸手够盘子时摸了个空，“所以呢，这很稀奇吗？”  
“同性之爱本就不是多么常见的事情，更何况是她和一个……”德拉科按下自己即将脱口而出的习惯用语，“女巫。格林格拉斯夫妇怎么可能答应呢，达芙妮有婚约的。”  
“婚约？和谁的？”  
“布雷司。”  
德拉科转头，看到哈利满脸的不可置信。  
时间拉回四月的最后一个周四，也就是布雷司去求助达芙妮的那个早晨。在遍寻斯莱特林地窖无果后布雷司只好晃晃悠悠地去找个空教室写作业，边走边低头自怨自艾。  
“你在这儿做什么？”  
熟悉的声音响起来，布雷司猛地抬头，然而眼前的景象让他恨不得再低回去。  
达芙妮、搂着、一个、人。  
——好吧我们接近一下重点。  
达芙妮、搂着、一个、妹子。  
布雷司盯着妹子足足三分钟才把脸转回正对发小，说出来的话仿佛结巴。  
“你你你你……她、她她她……”  
“就是你想的那个意思。”达芙妮帮他补全了，“别跟个二傻子一样在这儿杵着行吗？”  
“……行。”  
行个鬼。布雷司目送达芙妮与妹子远去，然后拔腿狂奔原路返回咣当一声砸响另一位发小的寝室大门。  
然后，就没有然后了。  
毕竟妹子是赫敏·格兰杰。

“所以她们之间除了父母反对，还有什么不对吗？”哈利直直盯着他。  
“不是对错与否的问题，哈利。”德拉科叹口气，“问题是，血统和门第观念。”  
在费尽口舌地向哈利解释清楚关于血统种族和歧视等一系列巫师界仿佛已经被“习以为常”的现状后，他被问了一个有些棘手的问题。  
“那你是怎么看的呢？”  
“什么？”  
“那你是怎么看那些人的呢？”哈利从石头上跳进水里，“关于你说的那些‘被认为是低人一等的’巫师群体。”  
这个问题令德拉科突然噤了声。哈利直直地盯着他，平静又好奇的目光落在他眼里颇有些审视的味道。  
他知道自己应该怎么回答才不会让眼前的人鱼失望，但他却什么都说不出来。  
“德拉科？”  
“……三教九流。”  
哈利了然于心。没有说出什么鄙视或者厌恶的话，他想，还不至于无可救药。  
波特家族作为人鱼中最古老家族之一，家族与家族之间的合纵连横、家族内部的争夺倾轧他见的多了。见到普通的人鱼或是一些小家族的人鱼，轻蔑倒不至于，只能说是习惯身处高位了，对上这些人鱼后心里没什么波澜。  
“我懂你的意思。”哈利这样道，德拉科在心底松了口气，“但是你父亲的话，还是不要全信比较好。虽然他是你父亲，但他并不是上帝。”  
“……”  
哈利闭着眼，换了个姿势靠回石头。


	11. Chapter 11

如果说西里斯对这段所谓的“恋情”持的态度是支持的话，那卢平只觉得自家大狗怕是失了智，顺便暗暗祈祷纳西莎千万别发觉自己堂弟对自己儿子抱有这种希望，不然鸡飞狗跳起来谁也受不住。  
“虽然我想赞扬一下你的机智但在这之前我觉得你需要被狠狠打一顿。”西里斯用万分嫌弃的眼神看着德拉科，“我说的是精神上，不是肉体上，打小孩屁股这种事情我早就不干了。”  
“是不是我们的观点有很大分歧？”  
西里斯不忍看这一副“出师未捷”的丧气样子，只得劝道：“分歧是需要磨合对接的，我和莱姆斯就算再对胃口也是有总有些观点分歧在里边的，这不是什么很难的事。”  
“你和卢平教授？”德拉科用一种“你能有什么分歧”的不可置信眼神看过去，“我才不信。”  
西里斯别回头，不忍告知这事实远非观点问题这么简单，应该接近三观问题的范畴了。  
不过好在哈利并未因为这种分歧便对德拉科产生了别的什么看法——德拉科·没有情商·马尔福的眼见为实，虽然又一次见人鱼的时候，他感觉有点儿心虚。至于心虚什么，那就要问他自己了。  
“家养小精灵应该是在开发新的食物，最近饭菜变了。”  
“变成什么了？”人鱼一听见吃的便来劲儿，原本托腮的手迅速“啪”地放回水里，“那你带来了吗？”  
“带了一份约克郡布丁和烤牛肉。”德拉科小心翼翼地将盛着布丁的纸盒送上前，“小心。”  
肉香很快四溢在这个狭小的水岸一角，哈利边听德拉科吐槽斯莱特林近期的大小八卦边慢悠悠吃着，偶尔附和一句自己听来的小道消息。  
“第三场比赛什么时候开始？”  
“早着呢。”德拉科看着他吃，“六月底才进行，你怎么关心起这个了？”  
“不知道该关心什么。”哈利含糊不清地说道，咽下嘴里的一口布丁后叹口气，“我要是会化形就好了，想进城堡里看看。”  
德拉科想起上次这位不打一声招呼的出场方式，默默抖了抖：“邓布利多没再找你吧。”  
“找过。”  
小铂金这眉毛瞬间就挑进发际线了：“什么时候？！”  
“前天……？不对，昨天，是昨天。”  
鱼尾突然拍了两下水，零星水滴溅上德拉科的脸。哈利道了声歉，从坐着的石头上跳下来，只留了半个身子在水面上。  
“没事，你接着说。”  
“他就问问我是谁这类的。”哈利不以为然道，“查户口嘛。问我父亲母亲是谁，当然我特别强调了我们一家都是人鱼，不是人。”  
“我好像从没听你提过波特先生和夫人。”  
话一出口德拉科就后悔了，但覆水难收，他只能小心翼翼地观察着哈利的表情。  
“你说父亲和母亲吗？他们去世了，在十年前。”  
十年前，德拉科的第一反应是时间线终于错开了。  
哈利的语气很平淡，没有起伏亦听不出来悲喜。但德拉科还是觉得，这种揭人伤疤的话还是令对方伤心了。  
“对不起啊。”  
“没什么。”哈利无奈道，“说起来我也有十年没回去过了。”  
“你想家吗？”  
远处传来一两声牙牙的犬吠，紧接着是海格隐隐约约的叫喊，一只鸟扑棱棱地落在两人近旁的树根下，啄了两口泥土地又飞走了。  
“想。”  
黑发人鱼沉默了很久，才这样道。


	12. Chapter 12

“勇气可嘉啊德拉科！”西里斯抚掌大笑，“我还以为这个问题你这辈子都不打算问出来了！”  
“我担心他生气了好嘛。”德拉科没好气道，“换做是你被问自己父母是不是去世了你心里不难受？”  
“如果你要问雷尔是不是去世了我心里还是很难过的。”西里斯坐正两下，继续道，“行了别说哈利了，赶紧写你的论文看你的书，要考试了。”  
——哦。  
德拉科面无表情地转回桌上摊开的一本本天书，发觉自己半个单词都看不进去。  
“堂舅，你说麦格教授期末会考什么？”  
“你们学什么她考什么。”西里斯埋头在一堆天文学图像中头也不抬，“别告诉我你这学期连她教什么都不记得了。”  
——是这样的。  
西里斯见半天收不到人回话，任命叹口气：“这也亏得是我管你，要是老蝙蝠你这会儿别想看书了替他熬魔药去吧。”  
“……教父的变形学据说学得不太好。”  
“不太好？！”西里斯完全不放过抖死敌老底儿的任何一个机会，冷哼一声，“他学的还没你好！”  
“……”  
“所以对自己有点儿信心，德拉科！”西里斯抖着放大镜，“就是个变形学你慌什么慌！这学期学什么了，好好想想！”  
“……”  
马尔福少爷表示他真心想不起来。  
“……”  
西里斯放弃了，放下发大镜拿起魔杖。  
“来吧，现在预习还来得及。”  
隔壁屋出题的卢平打了个喷嚏。

考试周终于逼近，德拉科对于自己生日在考试周这个事实十分不想接受。眼瞅着自己半天没法将个茶壶变成老鼠天文学的运行图又记不住更别提黑魔法防御术这学期学了一堆什么奇奇怪怪的咒语，他就觉得自己脑壳疼。  
“我比你脑壳还疼。”西里斯恨铁不成钢，“你要是天文学或者变形学考不好，西茜八成是要活劈了我。”  
显然德拉科对于自己堂舅的“生命安全”无动于衷，卢平实在看不下去，直接一句杀手锏：“德拉科，想想你暑假准备带哈利回去。”  
马尔福少爷手一抖，一只耗子咯吱咯吱地从桌上蹿了下去。  
——所以说爱情是什么，爱情是拯救挂科的第一生产力。  
西里斯僵硬地转转脖子，看向笑的一脸人畜无害仿佛完全置身事外的某大狼。  
“你考完了？”哈利完全没想到德拉科大中午会来找他。  
“还有三门。”德拉科照旧坐在石头上，手上还拿着占卜学课本。手指夹在一处书页间，看样子是复习一半了。  
“下午考占卜？”  
“嗯。”  
德拉科心不在焉地瞥了眼自己崭新的课本：“老神棍说考试的时候会随机拿一个让我们猜，所以水晶球或者茶叶都有可能。”  
“你觉得哪个好猜？”  
“我觉得哪个都不好猜。”德拉科摊开书又翻了两页，“有什么可猜的，仿佛一定能看出来什么一样。”  
毕竟让人对着一团模糊的水晶球和完全不规则形状的茶叶渣滓发挥自己本就贫瘠的想象力确实比较费神，哈利这样想着，道：“你多想想嘛，说不定就能胡编乱造点儿东西出来。”  
德拉科私以为这话说的十分格兰芬多，不过虽然他们斯莱特林不崇尚这种在“搪塞敷衍教授”的行为，但对于占卜课，随便拉一个出来——  
冷笑一声，告辞。  
马尔福少爷胡乱点点头，继续胡翻占卜学课本。  
哈利的鱼尾又扑腾了一下，这下书被浸了个透顶，哈利赶忙从石头后翻入水里。  
“这尾巴最近有点儿不受控制。”黑发人鱼赧颜道，“你的书……好吧，你等下。”  
于是德拉科在这么一个艳阳天的大中午见证了这条人鱼自相识以来的首次魔法技能使用——哈利用一根魔杖对着他的书抖了两下。  
书干了。  
连纸都是平的。  
“……你没有念咒语。”  
德拉科将书从里到外翻了一圈，又看了眼哈利的魔杖——呢？！  
刚从哪儿变出来的？！！  
“哦……我们习惯不用咒语……”哈利觉得这个就没法解释了，“你们也可以不说咒语的。”  
“但那要很厉害才不用念。”德拉科碎碎念道。  
“你也会这样的，我见过的很多成年巫师都不念咒语了。”哈利十分认真地点点头。  
德拉科一边莫名感动一遍欲哭无泪地想因为你就见了几……个……人……而……已……

“小马尔福先生。”  
一个嘶哑低沉的中年女声在他背后响起的同时，一只枯瘦干柴的手也搭上了他的肩。  
德拉科浑身一震，紧张兮兮地回过头。  
“……特里劳妮教授？”  
老神棍没看他，低垂着头，但手还搭在他肩上。  
——马尔福少爷在心里咆哮：老神棍你【哔——】不带这么吓人的啊！！！  
“……教授？”  
“是这样的，小马尔福先生。”特里劳妮仿佛一瞬间回到地球般恢复了神志，“你的茶叶占卜，我个人觉得你的答案非常有意思。”  
那确实是很有意思，他在心里接着话，他写了条人鱼上去是个教占卜的都会觉得有意思。  
“不过我觉得这答案并非空穴来风。”德拉科心里一跳，“……你下来的灾难，恐怕会和人鱼有关。”  
“……灾难？”德拉科努力装出一副好学生的样子。  
“也可能不是灾难，人生中的任何事情都有可能。”特里劳妮一脸“天机不可泄露”的样子，用她虚无缥缈的声音接着道，“……比如说，友情？”  
“那可能是友情吧。”德拉科嘴角抽了抽。  
特里劳妮似乎不打算放过他：“爱情。”  
“……什么？”  
“我说爱情。”特里劳妮的声音又突然变得嘶哑起来，“一段奇妙的爱情将会发生在你——小马尔福先生的身上，我看见了！天龙星座正在——”  
她又戛然而止了。  
德拉科·一脸懵逼·马尔福：“教授，我走了。”  
特里劳妮没理他，自己先回去了。  
……爱情？  
……奇妙的爱情？  
怕是没听错了。


	13. Chapter 13

考变形学的那天正好是德拉科的十五岁生日，于是马尔福少爷从起床的那一刻开始就深深沦陷进一种既激动又紧张的十分刺激的情绪里，等出考场的那一刻他才发觉自己衬衣背后湿了一片。  
“今天这么热吗？”达芙妮见他一头汗，不禁惊奇。  
闻此言德拉科出了点头也只能点头。  
布雷司个不靠谱的考完就去找韦斯莱勾肩搭背，德拉科吃完饭后觉得空无一人的宿舍着实无聊，又决定去找某人鱼唠嗑。  
没成想对方竟已然候着他了。  
“生日快乐。”  
哈利又不知道从哪儿变出来了一块蛋糕，圆形的，不大。上面刷着薄荷绿的奶油，挺常见的裱花与几块水果装饰在上面，以及——并没有蜡烛。  
——惊不惊喜？刺不刺激？意不意外？  
“你做的？”德拉科惊奇道，“你在哪里做的？”  
“这个不能——”话未说完哈利又扑通一声翻水里去了。  
这鱼尾最近莫不是想搞事情啊，德拉科捂着蛋糕盒子后退两步，水面上传来的波纹几乎是乱了方向的东一下西一下。过了很久以后哈利才终于冒出水面，甩了两下头发又坐回方才的石头上。  
看上去比几分钟前累了不少。  
“这个不能告诉你。”人鱼气喘吁吁地补完之前的话，“你吃就行。”  
德拉科看着那尾巴都替他揪心，道：“你的尾巴怎么了？”  
“我不知道。”哈利深呼吸两下，“没人教过我。”  
德拉科大概回想了一下：“这是第几次了，我记得是第三次？”  
“不止，算上你不在的时候已经第九次了。”哈利拍了拍自己长长的鱼尾，“你不在的时候我都在水底下，很少出来。”  
“我可以帮你问问堂舅和卢平教授。”德拉科正色道，“这不像是什么小事儿。”  
“你尽管放心好了。”哈利安慰他，“实在不行我可以写信问问格兰杰小姐。”  
——所以他的教授堂舅还不如他女性朋友的女朋友看起来靠谱？  
“舅舅肯定知道的，你不用想太多。”德拉科颇有种“不行我一定要管”的架势，在小心翼翼地宛若珍宝一般又摸了摸蛋糕盒子后道，“不过我想和你商量个事儿。”  
“什么？”  
“暑假来我家住吧。”  
“……？”  
——人鱼想问有没有什么可以用于拒绝的理由。  
德拉科仿佛在猜到他想什么，淡定道：“我家有个大庄园，前院养了几只白孔雀，后院有个魔（ren）法（gong）湖泊，湖里的鱼你随便吃。早中晚三餐不重样约克郡布丁小羊排烤鸡翅热可可南瓜汁芝士玉米汤随便你吃，当然如果你觉得湖里不安全我房间有个浴缸。”  
最后一句话出现时人鱼的眼睛瞬间就亮了。  
——哈利表示这好像并不能拒绝。  
德拉科·心满意足·马尔福踏着轻快地脚步前往天文塔完成他的最后一门考试。

“你说他的鱼尾不受控制的动弹？”西里斯一边挥着魔杖整理试卷一边疑惑道，“那鱼尾本身在水里头就会动啊不然你觉得人鱼要怎么保持浮力和平衡，跟块儿铅一样随随便便就能飘着？”  
“我不是这个意思。”德拉科觉得他和自己堂舅的脑回路从下午三点以试卷相见的那一刻起就彻底分道扬镳，“他在水面上，半条鱼尾都是在底下的好吧。所以为什么水会扑腾起来溅到书上就是这个原因啊我的堂舅。”  
“我懂了。”一旁改卷子的卢平淡定道，“没事，西里斯被你们试卷气到了，他现在拎不清。”  
“……”  
我知道我天文学答得不太好但这是堂舅你题出太难了跟我们没复习好有什么关系。  
“德拉科，我上次和你说什么来着，他是一条能化形的人鱼。”卢平将一份改完的试卷放到一边，顺带着插回羽毛笔，“他可能要化形了。”  
空气里一下安静到德拉科连书都不敢翻了。  
“……现……现在吗？”马尔福少爷突然开始语无伦次，“真的吗？！卢平教授你可以肯定吗？！他他他他真的要化形了我可以看到一个人形哈利了？！”  
“……”  
“但是为什么是现在？”卢平以为德拉科终于找回了一点儿理智，“不行，我不能让他在霍格沃茨化形。”  
西里斯与卢平两人呆滞地对视一眼，目送德拉科跑出天文塔。  
无独有偶，哈利还是悄悄地写了封信寄给了素有“万事通小姐”之称的赫敏·格兰杰，对方在收到便条后第一时间跑去图书馆将水生魔法生物书籍看了个遍——反正试考完了无事可做，就等争霸赛一完直接回家。  
得出的结论和卢平一模一样。  
赫敏在一个所有人昏昏欲睡的阳光明媚的下午和哈利进行了一次会面。但饶是万事通小姐再怎么查书上也没说为什么人鱼会化形的具体原因，多数皆是含糊不清地以一句“人鱼们会在特定的时候或因为某些特殊原因触发化形的技能”一笔带过。  
“哈利，你有想象过你变成人的样子吗？”  
人鱼翻着赫敏带来的一本看着就很老的书，闻言不禁抬头思索了一下。  
“会很好看。”  
一个声音插了进来。  
德拉科看一眼靠着树根坐下的赫敏再看一眼拿着书的哈利，心里又开始不高兴了。  
——不过他也没有特别讨厌他女性朋友的女朋友就是。  
“什么？”  
“我说你变成人也会很好看。”  
一股奇妙的气氛弥漫在三人中间。  
“谢谢夸奖。”哈利笑起来，一人一鱼同时想起初次会面的那个下午，“没想到现在是你说这句话了。”  
格兰杰小姐只觉得她和达芙妮可以换个八卦马尔福家小子的材料了。


	14. Chapter 14

“母亲，我带了朋友回来。”  
马尔福庄园会客厅，西里斯将德拉科安顿好之后就听见自己外甥来了这么一句，吓得他瞬间移回原位。  
——小兔崽子咱不是说好的先斩后奏吗！！！！你想坑死我啊！！！  
“哪儿呢？”眼睛尚未落在自己儿子身上的纳西莎顺口接道，“西里斯你急着走？”  
“……没有。”  
“没有就坐会儿。”纳西莎终于肯将视线转向自己面（zhan）容（zhan）淡（jing）定（jing）的儿子，“这是什么？”  
一个鱼缸。  
德拉科搂着玻璃罐子不敢上前：“母亲，他就是哈利。”  
鱼缸明显被缩小过了，连带着哈利也一并成了微缩版。此刻人鱼正躺在石头和水草后睡得昏天黑地全然不知自己已经被带到了马尔福家。  
纳西莎看了眼儿子，直接盯住西里斯。  
——说，是不是你的主意？  
——堂姐我冤枉啊是你儿子要带他回来我拦！不！住！啊！  
——你拦了吗？  
——没有。  
德拉科装作没看见自己母亲与堂舅的眼神厮杀，心里默默为背锅侠点了根蜡。  
“那你准备将他安置在哪儿？”对上自己儿子的纳西莎语气温柔得让德拉科内心发抖，“后院的湖里？”  
“母亲，我房里有个单独的浴室，您忘了……？”  
“可以。”纳西莎示意家养小精灵将行李提回房间，“你自己去吧。”  
马尔福少爷几乎解脱般飞奔上楼。  
“你，留下。”  
西里斯逃亡失败。

哈利醒过来的时候有点晕头转向，习惯性动了两下尾巴才发觉有点儿不对。  
……这什么鬼盆子怎么这么小？他一边揉着脑袋一边想，目光触及旁边矮凳上放着的一份食物——热可可与约克郡布丁，懒得多想便开吃。  
有人敲了敲门便闪了进来，哈利放下玻璃杯，撑起身子望过去。  
“你醒了？”德拉科走到浴缸边，“这里是我家。”  
“猜到了。”哈利甩了小半个鱼尾出来，“不过你带我回来，马尔福先生和夫人没意见吗？”  
德拉科探手试了试水温。“母亲说‘可以’，看来她默许了，父亲你不用管。”他小心翼翼地戳了下滑溜溜的鱼尾，“有感觉吗？”  
哈利失笑：“没有。”  
于是马尔福少爷戳的更起劲儿了，后果就是鱼尾“不堪其扰”地突然啪地给了他一个巴掌。  
“Shit！”德拉科拽过一旁的毛巾擦了擦，苦着脸看向在浴缸里使劲儿憋笑的哈利，“你……想笑就笑。”  
人鱼真的笑了出来，期间又溅出来几滴水到外面。德拉科问道：“有什么不习惯的吗？”  
“应该没有。”哈利环顾四周，虽然是小了点儿，但难得让他觉得安全，“不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
波特家遗孤闪亮亮的眼睛看向他：“有泡泡浴吗？”  
“有！”  
至此，哈利舒舒服服地在德拉科的专属浴缸里住了进来，家养小精灵在他搬进来并睡下的第一个晚上就悄悄将原本不大的单人浴室改造成了浴池，以至于他醒来后第一反应是不是又换地方了，看了眼天花板上的吊灯才觉得这应该和昨天的一模一样。  
“哈利，你醒着吗？”  
声音透过水面模糊地传进来，人鱼吐着泡泡浮出水，门把手“咔哒”一声被转开了。  
来人自然是德拉科，只不过是裹着浴巾的德拉科。马尔福少爷一边感叹着新改造的浴池快赶上级长浴室大小了一边用魔杖点了几下旋钮，五颜六色的热水喷了出来。  
“你要的泡泡浴……”德拉科指了指其中几个管子，“水是热的，希望你不要介意。”  
“没事儿，你要进来吗？”  
“对哦。”德拉科咕哝着将手移到围着的浴巾上，“父亲回来了，他下午要带我去见几个人，所以我要泡个澡。等等……”  
哈利一边玩儿着泡泡一边抬头。  
“你能不能……转过去一下……”  
哈利眨眨眼，扫了眼德拉科全身上下后又看到对方的脸，意味深长地“哦……”了一声后乖乖转了过去。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯？”  
人鱼带着一堆五颜六色的泡泡游过来，靠在他旁边的瓷砖枕上：“我好像说过我是男的。”  
“……男的也不能随便看。”  
“你那么瘦我有什么可看。”  
“……我有肌肉。”  
马尔福少爷一边咬牙切齿地鄙视对方比自己还瘦一边开始悔不当初。


	15. Chapter 15

洗澡问题在如此反复多遍后以德拉科的“适应”告一段落，他自己家里是住惯了没错，但浴池就这么大个地方，虽然有窗户但总归有点儿“坐井观天”的感觉，于是他开始思索怎么把哈利抱到湖里玩玩儿。  
“不用去啊。”哈利似乎完全不打算离开，鱼尾扑腾着泛起水花，“有这些足够了，而且在湖里待着，你们家人来人往的，还是算了吧。”  
卢修斯·马尔福完全不知道自己家里住进来个人鱼——德拉科以为纳西莎会告诉他，然而纳西莎完全忘了告诉他，等到马尔福家主自己发现的时候人鱼已经在家大吃大喝地待了一周了。  
“德拉科。”格林格拉斯一家来串门，达芙妮解下丝巾后三两步走到发小旁边，低声兴奋道，“你家小人鱼呢？！”  
“我家小人鱼不是给你看的。”德拉科怼回去，“还有你敢不敢小点儿声。”  
达芙妮嗤了一声，蹬着高跟鞋就上楼去找休息室了。  
“赫敏都告诉我了你还有什么可藏着掖着的。”达芙妮优雅地喝着红茶，“叔叔阿姨知道这事儿吗？”  
德拉科将一条毯子扔过去：“你要歇就好好歇，别乱说话。”  
“喂，就是条人鱼你让我看一眼会死啊！”  
“那你家格兰杰让我多看两眼你会死吗？”  
“废话。”  
“那你这也是废话。”德拉科懒得和她计较，“人鱼怎么了，又不是让你免费观赏的。”  
“人鱼是‘你家格兰杰’吗？”  
“他当然不是我家格兰杰，达芙妮学姐。”马尔福少爷满脸大写的“你莫不是个白痴”，“他是我家波特。”  
关门，再见。

德拉科假装回房间拿东西，顺便陪哈利在浴池边儿待了会儿。  
他进去的时候人鱼不知道从哪儿弄了副圆眼镜，看书看的十分入迷。德拉科递了块糖过去，结果人家完全没反应。  
马尔福少爷非常认命地剥开糖纸放到人鱼嘴边。  
“你怎么上来了？”哈利含混不清道，“你不是说今天有客人。”  
“人太多了，不想在底下待。”德拉科扯了扯衬衣领子，四仰八叉把自己撂到池边躺椅上，“你看什么呢？”  
哈利扬了扬封面，德拉科半直起身看过去——《大不列颠魔法传奇》，都读到第三部了。  
“这书有意思吗？”拜宾斯教授所赐，他向来极为讨厌魔法史，“我完全记不住魔法史课讲的什么。”  
“那你考试怎么办？”哈利将书放在一边，“听西里斯说这次你们天文学考的都不好。”  
“哼。”提起这个德拉科就来气，“他考前说的重点一个都没考。”  
至于纳西莎有没有活劈了自己堂弟那就是两位长辈的事儿了，只要天文学教授不换人，那就证明他还活得好好的。  
晚饭之前总算送走了冲他横眉冷眼的达芙妮以及格林格拉斯一家，德拉科原以为没事了，结果事实证明自己还是太年轻。  
“德拉科，达芙妮说你带了个人鱼回来？”  
一大一小两个马尔福的目光在空中相遇，前者疑惑后者呆滞。  
后者一脸神秘的微笑转向自己母亲。  
“我忘了告诉你了。”纳西莎十分淡定，“希望你不要介意。”  
“……我不介意。”  
德拉科一边想着爸你要让我怎么和你介绍这位人鱼大佬是先用姓氏刺激你还是让他直接刺激你一边道：“那真是太好了。”  
“……”

在德拉科看来这个暑假真的美好的令人无法形容，就像是清早时分冲破晨雾洒满泰晤士河又吻上船舷的日光，一切看起来既梦幻又顺理成章。西里斯会隔三差五地送一封信过来，并在回信时充当一下他的暑期作业解答顾问。  
假期的时间一下放缓了，德拉科会在写信落款时感叹一句“怎么今天才七月二十三号”，哈利在一旁“嗯”一声以示回应，这个时候马尔福少爷开始发愁怎么把人带鱼再回霍格沃茨或者什么时候陪对方去温德米尔湖看一看。  
直到七月三十一号的凌晨，德拉科在睡梦中被隔壁浴室传来的巨大声响吵醒。他第一反应是不是庄园遭到了什么袭击，但又很快否定这一猜想。  
声音是……从浴室传出来的……？  
捕捉到这一信息的德拉科迅速给整个房间下了静音咒语，然后举着魔杖轻手轻脚地靠近，试着拧了一下门把手。  
被锁了。  
再怎么拧也拧不开门的德拉科想也不想用了个简单的阿拉霍洞开，结果发现咒语打上去门锁纹丝不动。里边再次传来一声轰鸣巨响——像是有什么物体被猛地摔上墙，伴着水花四溅的哗哗作响声令人胆战。德拉科听着里边声音小了点，使劲拍了拍门：“哈利！”  
没有应答。  
“冷静，德拉科。”他对自己道，努力忽视直线飙升的肾上腺素，“里边的人与比你会魔法。”  
他又用了一个“四分五裂”，这下门可算有点儿反应了——裂了几道出来，木屑扑簌簌地往下掉。  
“……”德拉科放弃了，赶紧叫了个家养小精灵过来，“打开这扇门！”  
家养小精灵哆嗦着打了个响指，门像是直接被撞开半扇。一股风混杂着尘土味从浴室内呼啸着扑在他的脸上，紧接着又是一声巨响。  
卧室内摆着的一个水晶插花瓶碎了一地，那里面原本放置的几株花草从高脚柜上跌下来。德拉科持着魔杖，示意家养小精灵离开。  
“出去。”德拉科低声道，“不许对任何人说，听见没有？”  
小精灵浑身一抖，消失了。  
“哈利？”德拉科轻声道，“你还好吗？”  
“你别进来。”人鱼的声音听起来万分虚弱，“我建议你出去，顺便关好门。”  
“我已经进来了。”德拉科用着不容拒绝地语气道，一片黑漆漆的尘烟土雾中即使有咒语用来什么也看不清，他只能循着声音判断方位，“你生病了？”  
“我没生病。”哈利疲惫道，但眼下这种情况实在令他无法开口，他甚至觉得有些难堪地不想让这个人看见，声线里带了一丝恳求，“你出去好不好？”  
“不好。”  
德拉科已经走到他惯常待着的那一把躺椅附近，木质结构的椅子已经被粉身碎骨了。他蹲下身看了两眼，椅子像是遭到了咒语的暴力破坏。  
“哈利？”德拉科沿着浴池慢慢踱步，听见角落里传来水声，三两步小跑过去，终于发现了一团小小的物体。  
“哈利……”  
哈利背对着他，歪斜地靠在池壁上，双手拢在前侧，整个身子堪堪蜷缩在一起，半长的头发凌乱的铺散在水里或者池边。  
那条漂亮的鱼尾被一双腿取而代之。


	16. Chapter 16

“你还好吗？”德拉科蹲下身，“你能站起来吗？”  
“我腿没力气。”哈利努力用上肢的力气将自己撑起来，但他的腿只是被上身带动着向外挪了几公分。  
“没事，你别乱动。”德拉科又靠近了些，弯下腰将人从水里抱了出来，“可能你不习惯人腿，多活动活动就好了。”  
人鱼浑身都湿漉漉的，身上冰的很，头发上的水浸入他身上的睡袍布料里。等回到卧室后德拉科找了团浴巾出来，从上到下地擦干之后将头发包好，最后从自己衣柜里找了套大小差不多的睡袍扔过去。  
哈利举着棉质布料，一脸为难。  
一番手忙脚乱地教学之后总算可以继续睡觉了，哈利对卧室里的一切都感到新奇不已，摸摸这个又戳戳那个顺便在被窝里翻了好几圈。快要睡着的德拉科迷迷糊糊探过手，拧了两下对方的脸：“……你不困啊。”  
“突然不困了。”哈利往上躲了两下，“我错了，睡觉吧。”  
德拉科“嗯”了一声，哈利试着动了动自己的腿，还是没什么力气。  
“别乱想了。”德拉科转过来，侧卧的方向正好对着他，“睡一觉起来就好了，你化形肯定太累了。”  
“……”他能说他怕是真的不会走路吗。  
因为不是什么大日子，卢修斯照常上班，纳西莎应人之邀去逛街喝茶。德拉科与哈利睡到日晒三竿了才起床，马尔福少爷揉着饿扁的肚子企图下床时，突然觉得不对。  
他床上怎么有个人？  
这人怎么这么眼熟？？  
哦等等这人好像是哈利。  
哦是哈利啊——哈利？！！！！  
德拉科心一横，揭开被子的另一角，一双光溜溜的人腿暴露在空气中。  
他眨眨眼睛，又顺着某些直觉看向卧室里的高脚柜，再转向浴室大门，一片狼藉提醒他昨晚不是做梦，确实有事儿发生了。  
“哈利！”德拉科开始抓狂般的不管不顾地摇醒旁边睡得正香的某人鱼，“哈利哈利哈利你快醒醒啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“……怎么了？”  
马尔福少爷吞了下口水：“……你真的化形了？”  
“……嗯。”  
于是一封信将西里斯和卢平从格里莫广场给吼来了马尔福庄园。

总而言之言而总之化形本身对于已经预知结果的德拉科来说并不是什么大事，这一心态也成功将哈利心里的某些不安情绪消散了，在他看来大事儿是化形之后会不会有什么连锁反应。  
卢平与西里斯成功达成懵逼二连组，最后还是博学多才的大狼说了一句听起来还挺靠谱的话：“他怎么再变回去？”  
“放水里试试？”  
西里斯遭到三人的同时鄙视。  
“你应该担心的不是这个。”卢平摸了摸下巴，“按道理人鱼不能离开水太久，但是哈利昨晚就变成人形还在你卧室床上睡了一觉，现在看起来没什么难受的……哈利你有没有什么特别奇怪的感觉？”  
“没有。”即便是经过休息和进食，但魔力的过度损耗还是让人鱼倍感疲倦，“可能变成人之后就可以在陆上生活很久了。”  
“你得提防他突然变回人鱼的样子。”这句话自然是对德拉科说的，“到时候记得将他放回水里，有什么事情及时联络。”  
一声就像普通巫师幻影移形时的空气爆裂声响起。  
“Merlin’s beard.”德拉科再次认命，起身下床将人鱼稳扎稳打地抱回了浴室。  
最开始确实如卢平所言，哈利变成人又变成人鱼这个频率并不稳定，经常有时候德拉科下去吃一顿饭的功夫上来就成人鱼了。而最让他感到抓狂的，是如何教这位大佬以一个“人”的行为习惯生活。  
衣食住行——最麻烦的是“行”，德拉科满脸绝望地发现自己不会教人鱼后赶紧写了封信让西里斯过来带小孩儿。  
“真够笨的你——我不是说你亲爱的，我说他。”西里斯抖着手指冲着自家外甥呲牙，“你能不能有点耐心啊谁家孩子跟了你真是倒霉催的！”  
“这不能怪我好不好！！！”撩了一早上论文光搁这儿耗的德拉科内心崩溃，“我当年无师自通谁给我教的！！”  
“我说是我你信吗？”西里斯头也不抬地接话，“我会告诉你你是我带大的吗？”  
“……”  
所以说年长巫师比较有带小孩的经验？？走路问题在西里斯的指导下开学前竟是搞定了，哈利的腿部肌肉线条日趋明显，除了走路有些慢以外其他皆与正常人无异。  
这时候西里斯开始打某人鱼小孩儿的主意了。  
起因其实是布莱克老妇人又开始叨叨西里斯没孩子这件陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿，但西里斯内心憋屈，一是他和卢平出柜都十多年了；二是嘛……  
“哈利，你要不要当我教子？”  
——堂舅你这是欺负人，呸，截胡啊喂！！！！  
德拉科觉得自己应该提前科普一下什么叫教父子关系，这会儿他堂舅是想搞什么幺蛾子啊！！  
“好啊。”变回人鱼形态的哈利兴奋地甩了一下尾巴，“那我可以叫你‘西里斯’吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
旁边的德拉科与卢平两人掩面而泣——这智障是谁赶紧带走我不认识他。  
所以得了个宝贝教子的大狗欢天喜地地回家庆祝去了，至于第二个理由——咳，只可意会不可言传。  
“哈利……”德拉科悲愤道，“你真的知道教父子的关系吗？”  
“我知道啊。”人鱼又埋进书堆里，“我生下来的时候没有教父，后来就一直没有了。西里斯人挺好的你问这个做什么？”  
“不做什么。”德拉科迅速道，“你觉得挺好的就行，来帮我看看这道题怎么答。”  
暑假真愉快啊。


	17. Chapter 17

五年级。  
什么是五年级？  
这个问题要问所有霍格沃茨的学生大概都只会得出一个答案——被O.W.Ls折磨的要死要活的年级。  
七年级学生推了推自己的眼镜，抱书冷笑。  
又是级长又要准备人生第一个大考的德拉科觉得见哈利比睡觉还奢侈——布雷司拉着他泡图书馆美其名曰互相督促，然而等他到了自习室才发现他们都是被赫敏以及达芙妮督促的对象；格林格拉斯家二小姐突然情窦初开对着他脸红傻笑；再加上总是有几个低年级小崽子成天想着搞事情以及斯内普第一时间问责的绝对是他。  
退学了！老子不读了！！！  
算了算了学位要紧。  
——以上来自德拉科·忙成狗·马尔福。  
“喂，你选的什么？”布雷司凑过来看他的课表，“占卜和保护神奇生物？你保护谁啊，你家那条小人鱼吗？”  
“你能不能闭嘴。”德拉科一记眼刀瞪回去，“活腻了？”  
“保护神奇生物简单死了。”达芙妮以过来人身份指点江山，“占卜我没选，但是听说不好拿优秀。”  
“老神棍出题能及格就不错了。”布雷司企图再拯救一下自己，“你永远都不知道她在想什么以及正确答案是什么。”  
“所以变形学和天文学我们找谁？”罗恩终于终结了布雷司的碎碎念，“魔法史和草药学是赫敏，魔咒学和神奇生物有达芙妮学姐，魔药学只能是德拉科，布雷司你能顺便负责一下黑魔法防御术吗？”  
“我不能，但是我们可以共同负责。”布雷司企图让自己显得有点儿用，“亲爱的你觉得呢？”  
几人面面相觑。  
那就这样吧。  
“如果我是你最好找西里斯比较靠谱，毕竟他同时精通两门学科。”  
下了自习后德拉科偷偷摸摸跑到黑湖边，一边祈祷自己不要被发现一边享受着这种和心上人见面的愉悦感。  
“西里斯会让我来找你。”德拉科想也不想道出事实，“毕竟在他眼里你是一个变形学大师。”  
“他过奖了，不过应付一下考试还是没问题的。”人鱼丝毫不谦虚的态度打击到了德拉科，“所以你们都考什么？”  
马尔福少爷认命了。  
但德拉科实在是太忙了，在有一天早起忘了用咒语遮挡黑眼圈被布雷司惊叫并用相机记录下黑历史后众人提议将学习地点改为黑湖边。  
“……”这醉翁之意不在酒的样子太过明显了啊兄弟们，“你们想看哈利直说。”  
“对我们就是去看——达芙妮你打我做什么！”  
“打的就是你。”赫敏看了眼正在管理处修指甲的平斯夫人，“你能不能安静点儿！”  
“反正我也不会答应。”  
众人将“你敢不答应你就死定了”的眼神投向队友。  
“……”

总之，黑湖边的学习计划进行地十分完美，毕竟有个人鱼大佬助力变形学，连小罗尼都直言自己能拿个“Exceeds Expectations”回家了呢。  
但煞风景的人还是会有的。  
“德拉科，解释一下这么晚你在这儿做什么？”  
正相谈甚欢的一人一鱼瞬间噤声，德拉科赶紧拍拍袍子站起来。  
哈利被德拉科挡了个严严实实看不太清，但他能好歹猜出来这人是谁。  
“教父。”  
“回去。”斯内普冷冰冰道，“我没想到你居然被布莱克传染了这种违反校规的精神。”  
“现在才九点四十二。”德拉科努力提醒自己不能怂，“十点之前回去就行了。”  
“你回去要十五分钟甚至以上。”斯内普非常平静地训着自己教子，“回去，不然我写信告诉卢修斯或者纳西莎，你自己选一个。”  
“回去吧，没事儿。”哈利无视这对教父子之间的僵持，“他伤不到我。”  
德拉科只得转回去，蹲下身和人鱼又唧唧歪歪了好一阵儿，才绕过脸色黑的如同地上泥土的斯内普，仓皇逃命。  
“一个波特，有趣。”  
斯内普在离开前，扔下这么一句话。

备考时间过得飞快，在众人还来不及感受夏秋间的余热时，初冬的冷风悄然登场。哈利待在黑湖水底的时间逐渐变长，一天之中基本只有晚上才会浮上来。  
“人鱼会冬眠的吗？！”布雷司兴奋道。  
“我只是不想出来而已，外面的空气比水底下冷。”哈利认真解释道，“你们今天不是去霍格莫德村吗，怎么都围在这里了？”  
德拉科才不想说去霍格莫德村哪里比得上和人鱼谈天说地重要。  
“诶，韦斯莱呢？”  
“他说他学院有事儿，所以没来。”  
“他好像最近不怎么出现了。”达芙妮疑惑道，“感觉有好几天了，你们吵架了？”  
“没，没有。”布雷司顿了一下，才道，“我们好着呢。”  
“好像他是格兰芬多的级长，忙也是正常的吧。”达芙妮喝了口果汁，“不过我们家赫敏也是级长啊。”  
“真没事，你别瞎猜。”布雷司大大咧咧地摆摆手，“我们好得很。”  
但好不好得很这种事情旁人还是能看出来的，从那天往后上了心的众人明显觉得罗恩出现在布雷司眼前的频率少了。尽管魁地奇队训练时德拉科还能看见这个红毛狮子，但除了只能证明这位还没从霍格沃茨失踪外，什么也不能证明。  
“我还是不要问他比较好。”德拉科向哈利解释道，“毕竟是他们两个人的事情，情侣哪有不吵架的，布雷司还是可以处理的。”  
达芙妮表示赞同。  
赫敏将新的魔法史笔记复制成册，分给众人。  
“那么圣诞节后见啦！”达芙妮将纸张整理好，心满意足地搂着自己女友回去了。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
德拉科一边抱怨布雷司不亲自来领复习资料害得他还得带两人份的书回去，一边将准备好的玻璃鱼缸放在一边。  
哈利深吸一口气，跳了进去。  
“圣诞快乐。”德拉科用魔杖敲了敲玻璃壁，人鱼开心地摇了摇尾巴。  
不料圣诞节后，他们就笑不出来了。


	18. Chapter 18

“我和他分手了。”  
回程火车上，布雷司真正做到了“语不惊人死不休”。  
隔着玻璃和水听见这句话的哈利直接从鱼缸边儿探了大半个身子出来，德拉科吓得赶紧拿手拖着。  
“你逗我呢？！”  
“我没逗你。”布雷司疲惫道，“真分了。”  
德拉科见他面露颓色胡子拉碴目光低沉的样子，感觉这确实是真的了。  
“怎么会分手？”哈利问道，“我记得你们感情一直很好？”  
达芙妮推开包厢门，被这种气氛吓了一跳，连话都说的比平日小心三分：“……什么情况？”  
“也没什么情况。”布雷司打起笑容，“跟你说个事儿，你做好要和我结婚的准备。”  
“想得美。”达芙妮想也不想道，“你和韦斯莱好好的我插什么手？”  
“他们分手了。”  
六年级学姐手里的水果“啪嗒”掉回盘子。  
“怎么会分手……？”达芙妮突然就慌了，“你们不是——”  
“我和罗恩那天在猪头酒吧约会被隆巴顿撞见了。”布雷司无奈，“其实被隆巴顿撞见倒不是什么大事儿，但是被不知道什么人拍下来了。”  
说到这里他的声音开始有些发狠：“于是格兰芬多就全知道了，罗恩受不住，说害怕被家人知道这事儿。”  
“他提的分手？”  
布雷司默认了。  
德拉科低头看着在他掌心里画圈圈的哈利，突然涌出一阵不安。他无法形容这种不安是源自于哪里，但是这种不安带来的惶恐，却让他不禁打了个寒战。  
“所以老兄，你要是碰到喜欢的人了，可得三思再三思。”  
是夜，布雷司端着杯黄油啤酒，又从达芙妮和潘西处搜刮了些零食，跑到德拉科的级长宿舍来泪流满面。  
“行了，把你脸擦擦。”德拉科递过去一块手帕，“哭什么？”  
“在家哪儿敢啊。”他又喝了口酒，“我妈要是问我哭什么，我说我和一个韦斯莱分手了，我和一个谈了两年的男朋友分手了，她不得打死我。”  
“……”德拉科叹口气，“你倒是也寄个猫头鹰过来啊。”  
“一个假期都和他死缠，哪有时间给你们写信。”布雷司吸吸鼻子，“他回信回的特慢，感觉就是不敢让他妈妈发现一样，就给我回了两封信。第一封就一句话‘分手吧’，第二封还是一句话‘对不起’。”  
“不说了。”布雷司将包装垃圾清理干净，“洗手间在哪儿，我去洗把脸。”  
“在那儿——哎等等。”德拉科指着房间的另一个门，“……算了，你去吧。”  
“怎么？”眼前的发小突然两眼发光，“你是不是藏了什么好东西在宿舍？？”  
“……”德拉科摆手示意他赶紧滚。  
于是布雷司大摇大摆地推开门——  
“德拉科·马尔福你他妈金屋藏娇？！！！”  
哈利掏出魔杖，十分好心地给布雷司化了个妆。

“……我可不可以明天不去上课。”  
德拉科看着眼前扭扭捏捏地布雷司，只想锤他一顿。  
“都上了四天课了你跟我说明天不去了？”达芙妮挑起眉毛，“你是不是觉得你考试能高过？”  
“不是。”布雷司抓抓头发，“……明天有魔药课。”  
“昨天也有。”  
“昨天是和赫奇帕奇！”失恋的小朋友发怒了，“明天一天从早到晚都是和格兰芬多！”  
“哦——”达芙妮毫无同情之意，“布雷司你怂了？”  
“我……”  
“你怂什么？”达芙妮看着自己新做的指甲，“没搭档了？”  
“……”  
“所以你为什么不考虑抛弃韦斯莱回到德拉科的怀抱呢？”  
异口同声：“我拒绝。”  
当然这是不可能的。  
魔法史课，德拉科看着一旁无神发呆的布雷司，不禁偏头望向相隔甚远的罗恩。  
对方似乎发觉了他的目光，德拉科在他回头的前一秒迅速低头盯着自己的课本。  
“布雷司，布雷司？”  
他想到了一些事情，忍不住用手肘戳了戳自己的发小。  
“……嗯？”  
“我想问你个问题。”他突然觉得嘴唇有些干，手心开始向外冒汗，书上的字仿佛变成了千百年前的楔形文字，天书一般令人看不懂。  
布雷司疑惑道看他一眼：“问吧。”  
“喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”  
布雷司的眼神突然放空了。  
德拉科有些后悔，这无异于又揭人伤疤，刚想打住这个话题便听见对方道：“喜欢一个人啊……”  
“什么感觉呢？”  
布雷司的低语从弗立维教授努力拔高的嘶哑嗓音里传出来：“你会对他念念不忘，你会无时无刻都想着他，你会看见他时想上前又踌躇。你会想和他一直在一起，你会在脑海里勾画和他吃饭、上课、自习的任何一个场景，甚至结婚、老去、死亡。”  
“你只会想着他，恰好没有别的人能取代这个‘他’。”  
德拉科的脑海里只有一个身影。  
完了，他这样想。  
无可救药地完了。  
他终于知道在火车上那阵不安是来源于哪里了，是对命运安排的恐惧。  
就像布雷司可能终将和达芙妮结婚生子，赫敏·格兰杰也会在若干年后遇到一个爱她的人，这就是命运。  
就像他会遇到一条名为哈利·波特的人鱼，会喜欢上这条人鱼，甚至会爱上对方，这也是命运。  
而哈利是否同他抱有一样的情感。  
这依然是命运。


	19. Chapter 19

于是这种心神不宁的状态一直持续到了大考前。  
哈利不是没有察觉到德拉科这种不对劲儿，但细问人家什么也不肯说，搞得人鱼一副自己也爱莫能助地看着周围的好友。  
“他生日你给他送的什么礼物？”  
西里斯看着最近甚少出现的教子，问道。  
“一个龙的模型，会飞的那种。”哈利想了想，“这礼物是挺中规中矩的，但我又想不出来送他别的什么。”  
西里斯沉吟着，不出声。  
“所以他最近到底怎么了？”哈利趴在石头上，“这个状态谁敢放心让他上考场。”  
“……你喜欢他吗？”  
西里斯问的十分直白，直白到人鱼一时半会儿竟然想不到这个问题问出来的目的所在。  
“……喜欢？”  
“我说的是那种恋人之间的。”西里斯放空了目光，又很快严肃起来，“你喜欢他吗？”  
人鱼沉默了，西里斯也不急，一旁的卢平见状，在心底默默叹气。  
“我不知道。”  
还未等两位长辈发问，哈利继续道：“我不知道我是不是喜欢他。”  
“我的意思不是让你一定要喜欢他又或者怎么样，其实他的样子我们看在眼里就什么都知道了。”西里斯安抚正在挠头的哈利道，“我们都是从这个年龄过来的。”  
“西里斯，我不是小孩子。”  
大狗笑了：“你这就是小孩子，可能你活的比他时间长，但你依然是小孩子。”  
卢平伸出手，摸摸哈利脑袋上的卷毛，道：“先不说这个，你们最近复习的如何？”  
“他应该除了心态问题没别的问题了。”哈利无奈地一摊手，“其他我就不好说了。”  
心态问题是怎样一种问题呢？  
大概就是魂不守舍吧。  
德拉科如今见到哈利就是这样一种状态，往往两人正说着话就走神了，眼睛里一闪一闪的像小星星一样的视线令哈利手足无措的同时心底又涌上来一丝别的情绪。幸好这种情况多发生在两人独处的时候，若是被其他几人瞧见了，马尔福少爷怕是要被笑死。  
大考前一晚，德拉科坐在黑湖边的老位置。  
其实不止是自己的理智，连哈利也不赞同他在这种非常时刻大晚上跑出来，但木已成舟，人鱼除了赶紧将人打发回去也不知道还能做什么。  
“你知道布雷司昨晚和我说什么吗？”德拉科叹口气，摆开一副促膝长谈地架势，“他说他想提前毕业。”  
“……小孩子。”  
“是挺孩子气的，毕竟他也只能说说而已。”德拉科无奈道，“我感觉他已经打算放弃魔法史和占卜了。”  
“我看你已经放弃魔药了。”  
又是斯内普。  
年长巫师在两人一副“怎么又是你”的注视中走上前，拎着德拉科领子将他往回拽。  
但自己教子好歹也是个十六岁的男生，身高体重摆在那，再加上有意识地往相反方向用力，斯内普一时竟然拽不动了。  
“听着，德拉科。”斯内普严肃道，“你和一个人鱼谈不谈恋爱我管不着，但是你的考试成绩我还是有这个权利告诉卢修斯的，到时候看你的堂舅能不能替你背这个锅。”  
脸红耳赤的小马尔福刚想反驳的一句“我和他没谈恋爱”在对方恶狠狠地注视下硬是吞了回去。  
斯内普大步流星地回去了，德拉科踌躇着不知如何是好。  
哈利在心底叹口气，道：“快回去，明早你要考试。”  
人鱼假装没看到对面少年一瞬间有些错愕与失望的眼神，没由来的心虚地低下头：“你只有考好了才有底气和他说你不是在和我谈恋爱。”  
话一出口，他就后悔了。  
因为德拉科在接收到这句话的信息时明显是想到了另一个意思，但这个意思他发誓绝非本意。然而误解了的德拉科却扯了扯嘴角，往后退了两步，在昏暗的灯光里轻声道：“晚安。”  
心口像是被什么堵住一般，酸胀的难受，也压迫了他那句惯常的晚安，在喉咙里说不出口。  
无人应答。

这种类似心知肚明的“决裂”令哈利有些慌神，尽管他很想找个时机和德拉科来一次真正的促膝长谈，但又有个声音提醒他，这几天是考试周，他得先稳住自己，才能稳住他。  
我这是为他好，哈利试图说服自己。  
第一天，该吃吃该喝喝该睡睡，心里有些空荡荡了。  
第二天，仍然该吃吃该喝喝该睡睡，开始抑制不住空闲时往湖面上方游去的惯性。  
于是考试进行到第三天，他先稳不住了。  
感性压制理性，人鱼默默地潜在离水面近一些的位置，他能透过水面模模糊糊地看到考试间隙从黑湖附近匆匆路过的学生们。于是在一片黑漆漆的巫师袍中，他开始寻找那抹熟悉的浅金色。  
但从早到晚，学生们路过了一波又一波，他还是没能找到。  
心里有些难过，一边想着自己居然没找到一遍又安慰自己或许人家今天的科目不需要在黑湖附近考呢。  
快到宵禁时分，湖边突然来了一个人。  
哈利一下从水里钻出来，却在见到来人的面孔时仍难掩失落。  
“行啦，哈利。”布雷司坐下来，“德拉科个死别扭不敢过来，我来替他看看你。”  
“……今天考的如何？”  
布雷司直接忽略这个话题，开门见山地问道：“你们吵架了？”  
人鱼噎了一下，转而低下头慢吞吞道：“也不算吵架吧……就是……”  
实在想不出来如何形容他们的这种状态，哈利将那晚发生的事情原原本本的说了出来。  
“老蝙蝠可真会煞风景。”布雷司憋着笑，“那你为什么不和他说清楚呢？”  
“他在考试啊。”这个原本理直气壮的理由有点儿站不住脚了，连带着语气也弱了下去，“我不敢打扰他。”  
“我觉得你要是再不打扰一下他，他就彻底心神不宁了。”布雷司终于笑出声，“我说，你什么时候被他传染了这种别扭？什么叫‘只有考好了才有底气和他说你不是在和我谈恋爱’？知道为什么斯内普这么说吗，因为你们真的无时无刻不在像谈恋爱。”  
“……我们没有——”  
“别说你们没有，我看你们离情侣就差牵手拥抱亲吻了。”布雷司开启情感专家模式，“你肯定是喜欢他。”  
人鱼沉默下来，布雷司托腮看着对面垂头不语的哈利。  
“我不知道我是不是喜欢他。”哈利还是这样道，在布雷司眼里即将划过一丝不解时补充道，“我知道他喜欢我，但我不知道他喜欢我时是什么心情。所以我没法判断我现在和他相处时的情绪与状态，是不是就意味着我喜欢他。”  
布雷斯彻底懂了。  
敢情这位大佬没谈过恋爱喜欢而不自知了啊。  
那这就十分好办了。  
城堡传来宵禁的钟声，布雷司赶紧起身拍拍自己袍子上的土：“我得赶紧回去了，我可以帮你劝劝他，他对考试还是上心的，这个你不用担心。”  
“但是我只能帮你劝劝他，有些话你要亲自对他说。”  
哈利似懂非懂地点点头，目送黑人小哥迅速消失在小径尽头。


	20. Chapter 20

考试结束的那日宣告着五年级学生终于迈过了人生第一道门槛，至于结果如何那就要等一个月后了。  
哈利在离校的前一晚，等来了许久不见的德拉科。  
一周未见，四目相对的一瞬两人都有些说不出话。哈利张了张口，脱口却是一句：“你怎么瘦了？”  
德拉科闻言，低声道：“可能是考试太累了吧。”  
两人再次无语，哈利不知道怎么开口，却见德拉科上前两步道：“走吗？”  
他毫不犹豫地点点头。德拉科向他伸出手，哈利借着力一跃上岸，落地化成人形。  
这句话将他们一周来的隔阂似乎全都打碎了。哈利浑浑噩噩地任由他牵着往前走，直到城堡入口时才如梦初醒般停下来：“……我不能进去。”  
“带你去堂舅那。”德拉科不由分说地拽着他拐向一段看上去废弃了很久的楼梯，“我们回家。”  
哈利想说些什么，盯着前面急匆匆上着楼梯的背影，却是说不出口了。  
他能说什么呢？  
你别喜欢我了，我不喜欢你。  
他连自己都骗不过去。  
德拉科将人送到西里斯办公室的时候离宵禁只剩十分钟了，来不及依依不舍的马尔福家小少爷只得匆匆下楼，半途又转去另一个走廊，假装自己没有去过黑湖边。  
“德拉科。”  
德拉科顿住脚步，深吸一口气告诉自己要冷静，随后转过身。  
“怎么了？”  
斯内普背着手，面无表情地望向自己的教子：“你又去找波特了？”  
“……有意见吗？”德拉科不知哪儿来的勇气杠了回去，“教父你要写信告诉父母说我在和一条人鱼谈恋爱吗？您尽管去。”  
“你以为我不敢？”  
“那是您的事情，和我有什么关系。”德拉科不想和他废话，“我不是在和一条人鱼谈恋爱，我是在和他谈恋爱，他是不是人鱼不影响我喜欢他。”  
灯火昏暗再加上相隔较远，他看不清对面年长巫师的表情，但一想到这大概能让对方多多少少心里有些憋闷，他心里竟有些畅快。  
扔下一句“回见”后，德拉科大步走回了宿舍，匆匆消失在走廊尽头。

“老蝙蝠就是这人，你不用管他。”西里斯为深夜到访的教子泡了杯茶，给临时变成单人床的沙发上加了床薄被，“他就是那个臭脾气。”  
“他会反对的吧？”哈利小口小口地喝着水，“我是说，德拉科和——”  
“他反对也没用。”西里斯靠在沙发上，长腿一伸交叠着搭上茶几，“他有反对的资格吗？”  
“行了，西里斯。”卢平过来赶人了，“别一提到西弗勒斯你就跟吃了炮仗似的，这么晚了哈利还要休息。”  
“行吧。”西里斯无奈放过这个抨击死对头的良机，揉了把哈利微卷的黑发后道，“晚安啦，明天带你去我家。”  
“……你家？”  
“嗯。”西里斯坏心眼地逗他，“德拉科那小子不要你了，教父还是你要你的。”  
“你是真喝多了在这儿乱说呢？！”卢平赶紧把人拎走，“哈利你别听他瞎说，德拉科说过段时间来接你，你快睡觉。”  
“哦……”  
疑惑是其次，难过自然是有的，哈利扯过软软的被子，天花板上正在运行的星轨仿佛有催眠的功效，在火星转完第四个周期时，他睡着了。

纳西莎在收到署名是西弗勒斯·斯内普的“告状信”时千算万算没算到自己儿子会和一条人鱼“谈恋爱”，愤怒倒是没有多少，更多的是惊讶。  
“儿子。”纳西莎平静地看完信，又平静地叫了这么一声。  
被点名的德拉科不禁一抖。  
“你是不是觉得我心脏特别好。”  
“我也没和他谈啊……”德拉科小声解释着，“他又不喜欢我。”  
纳西莎挑着眉毛，可劲儿编。  
“现在决定权在于他，我们前段时间刚冷战了。”德拉科靠回沙发椅背，仰望着正对面的一幅巨型壁画，“我猜到教父会给你们写信，所以没带他回来。”  
纳西莎现在已经不知道是该说她儿子聪明还是蠢了。  
德拉科突然想起什么似的匆匆跑上楼，没过几分钟又跑了下来，手里拿着几张照片。  
“他会化形了。”  
照片上是不同状态下的哈利，有看着书的，有睡着了的，还有一张是坐在探出黑湖水面的礁石上，长长的鱼尾搭下来隐没水中，在阳光下泛着好看的光泽。  
纳西莎一张张地翻过去，最后抽出一张哈利带着圆眼镜看书的魔法照片，道：“这张你舅舅应该会很喜欢。”  
“哦。”德拉科大概猜到了原因，点点头道，“那我给他寄过去好了，说回来，他认了哈利当教子。”  
看到自己母亲表情的马尔福小少爷知道矛盾成功转移了。  
但纳西莎真的不能拿自己堂弟怎么样，就剩这一个弟弟了，总不能杀进格里莫广场将人实打实地揍一顿，不过该有的震慑还是得有的。  
于是在一个风和日丽的下午，纳西莎不请自来。  
彼时的西里斯正在给自己的宝贝教子解释“魁地奇”这项运动，楼下传来的门铃声令他疑惑有谁会找到这儿来。  
“不请我进去坐坐？”  
原本吊儿郎当倚着门框的西里斯赶紧站好，迅速将人拉进了布莱克老宅。  
——他对这位堂姐的心理阴影可是深得很。  
“西茜……”看着自己堂姐轻车熟路地往进走，“你别是来找哈利的吧。”  
纳西莎示意他继续说下去。  
“我跟你说你别听德拉科那小子胡说八道，这事儿哪儿有那么复杂。”西里斯到厨房端了杯咖啡出来，“就是两个小孩儿吵架了——”  
“行了。”纳西莎啜了口咖啡，“我找的是你。”  
“……我怎么了？”  
哈利从床上爬起来，轻手轻脚地走到楼梯间，隐隐约约听见客厅里传来的对话。  
“我不就是认了他当教子嘛，我和莱姆斯又不可能生孩子，哈利当儿子养不是很好？”  
纳西莎递上某张照片。  
“这么一看是挺像啊。”西里斯摸着下巴，“不是，他是像詹姆斯，可你给我说这个做什么？”  
“你认他当教子，真的不是因为詹姆斯·波特？”  
西里斯突然没了声，哈利心头一紧。  
“这么说吧。”西里斯叹口气，开口道，“我当时只是突然想认他当教子，并不是多么深思熟虑的想法。如果一定要和詹姆斯牵扯上的话，詹姆斯去世前说过想让我当他孩子的教父。”  
哈利心一沉。  
“但是，哈利只是哈利，他和詹姆斯没关系。”西里斯三言两语拨开了他心头沉重的铅石，“他只和我有关系了。”  
纳西莎喝下最后一口咖啡，起身告辞。  
哈利趁着西里斯洗杯子的哗哗声响，逃回房间。  
他有些想念德拉科房间的那个大浴池了。

直到他生日的前一日，德拉科突然寄了封信来说第二天要送他一个惊喜，午饭后来格里莫广场接他。  
西里斯看着信咂咂嘴，道：“玩得开心。”  
德拉科来的那个下午穿的很休闲，完全褪下了他在学校那套繁重长袍的打扮，手里还带着一个鱼缸。  
“你要带哈利去哪儿？”西里斯看着他摆弄一个挂饰物件，“你这做门钥匙呢？”  
“嗯。”德拉科点点头，“秘密。”  
西里斯撇着嘴帮他检查着那个门钥匙，见并无异状后递了回去：“注意安全啊。”  
德拉科抱起鱼缸，对着里边的哈利笑了笑，触发了门钥匙。  
一阵天旋地转后，他们落地了。  
落地点是一片看似杳无人烟的森林，参天树木郁郁葱葱地拔地而起，虫鸣鸟叫与风声重叠，带来树叶哗啦的轻响。德拉科稳了稳身形，轻车熟路地向前走去。  
“这里？！”  
温德米尔湖。  
走出林地的那一刻哈利惊呼出声，德拉科见四下无人，将鱼缸放在地上。哈利不假思索地跳进湖中，在手心里舀了一捧水。  
“……你怎么？”  
德拉科坐下来，苍白的脸上有些红晕，语无伦次道：“我还以为很难找，不过这个树林倒是挺好找的。”  
哈利转过身，树林对面是一个麻瓜小镇与码头，独木舟或汽船整整齐齐地停在湖畔，远处有水鸟成群结队地游过视野。他望向阔别十年的故乡很久后，转回了身。  
“谢谢。”  
哈利深吸一口气，突然潜了下去。  
德拉科靠在一株树下，望着空荡荡的鱼缸，笑了笑。  
温德米尔湖的上空是一望无际的天，他们到达时正是一天中光线最漂亮的时候，太阳温暖而不刺眼，从西边半悬的高度照下来，在地上投下斜斜的影子。  
不知道等了多久，等到夕阳渐沉暮光四起十分，他身前的这片湖面哗啦一声突然起了动静。哈利从水下一跃而出，鱼尾反射的光像极了他们初见的那个下午。  
“晚上好。”哈利游地近了些，德拉科甚至能看清他眼底的笑意，像是十六岁少年碰见心上人时，满心满眼地闪闪发亮。  
“小马尔福先生，你愿意陪我回家吗？”

（正文完）


	21. 番外

德拉科后来还是陪着哈利下了一次水。  
彼时他刚成为一名成年巫师没多久，原意是陪着人家逛一圈，然而哈利在游至栖息地附近后便再不肯靠前了。德拉科吃了鳃囊草说不出话，只得用眼神和肢体语言询问这是为什么。  
“那里已经不是我的家了。”哈利解释道，眉目间显露怀念，“十年前我的叔叔发动政变，我父母死在他手里，我逃了出来。”  
“我上次离得近了些，似乎有守卫发现我了，为了活命我还是逃走比较好。”哈利带着他游到一从随波漂浮的水草后方，“我也不知道该怎么和你说这些。”  
德拉科拉过他的手，在掌心里一字一字地写出一句话：“你恨他吗？”  
哈利迟钝一下，点点头。  
“那你想杀了他吗？”  
德拉科迅速握紧对方条件反射般想抽回的手，但对其偏过头不肯直视的行为却并不制止。他任由哈利思考了好几分钟，才得到一句回答：“还是会想吧。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我杀了他，谁来管理这个家族呢？”哈利用手在水中划了一个圈，“你看到的这一片，甚至还有更深更远的地方，都是波特家族世代居住的、赖以生存的栖息地，我杀了他，谁来管这么大的家族？”  
“为什么不能是你？”德拉科向他手指的方向轻瞥一眼便转了回来，“如果我没猜错，你应该是子世代最后一个成年的人鱼了。”  
“应该是吧。”哈利叹口气，“当年他没有娶妻，现在不知道有没有成家。”  
德拉科陪他又看了会儿石砖墙瓦筑成的半圆形房屋，最后还是哈利自己决定从回忆中走出来，拉过他向水面上方游去。  
但隐藏许久似乎还是暴露了，有名人鱼守卫像是发现这边的异动，拉了一旁的队友向他们游来，手中握着长柄状的武器。  
“没事，走。”哈利对这两个喽啰无所畏惧，“他们打不过我们。”  
“别打起来吧。”德拉科将人搂进怀里藏了个严严实实，“……尾巴收一收。”  
“收不了。”哈利笑得十分无辜，“就这么长。”  
德拉科挥挥魔杖，一道水柱冲向右后方，飞溅起一片水草砂石。那两名守卫注意到这一“不同寻常”后，很快和他们偏离甚远了。哈利从他怀里游出来，打了个转又与他四目相对，伸出手向上抬起，正好停在他脸颊两侧。  
他瞧着人鱼那张面露疑惑却又坦然的表情，也伸出了手。在对方即将撤回前，于半空交握。  
而后，他们一起浮出了水面。  
他脸上的鳃消失掉了，新鲜空气从鼻腔传导进肺里，再加上耳内气压的急剧变化，一时间有些不太适应。  
“我饿了。”然后他听得身旁的恋人道。  
“想吃什么？”  
“鱼。”  
“这就给你烤。”  
他便又适应了。

（全文完）


End file.
